


Release

by Nora020



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Cute?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Potentially Anya/Raven, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora020/pseuds/Nora020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is one of the best college athletes to ever play on a court. Who would've ever thought that a blonde girl in the stands can steal Lexa's heart away the moment she laid eyes on her?<br/>Or...<br/>Badass basketball player saves a girl from an ex who happened to be the blonde girl in the stands that caught her eye and goddamn let me breathe...love and basketball.<br/>A Cute lil story.<br/>Best I can do with a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this one on a whim. Let me know if I should continue or not!

All throughout high school, Lexa focused only on one thing, basketball. It’s simple. For people like her with a background like hers, playing a sport _is_ their way out. For Lexa Woods, it was a little more than that.

Lexa lived in an impoverished neighborhood where there, lies predominantly Black and Latina people. Her parents thought that maybe, just maybe… they could change the lives of many living here. And they did. They were two successful workers who earned enough money to feed many families that lived here.

They were respected. Until they were killed.

Her parents were shot and killed in an armed robbery. She remembered hiding underneath the bed as she heard her mother lie to them, telling them her daughter was at a sleepover. Lexa heard four shots go off and two, loud thuds that followed.

Then, everyone forgot about them. It angered Lexa throughout the years of her childhood. The only thing she can remember them by is how they taught her how to dribble a basketball and juggle a soccer ball. She remembers how they focused more on helping the poor than her and this is what they get for being nice.

After being tossed around in the foster care system, Lexa luckily got placed into a loving family who fully intended on supporting her until college. And that, they did. The family had a daughter who played all sports as well. They played club soccer and basketball for years until Anya, the daughter, reached high school before Lexa did.

The two became best friends despite the four-year difference between the two. They were inseparable up until Anya went and played at UConn for basketball. Every weekend, Lexa and her new family would go to the college to watch Anya play and every time, Lexa observed.

Three years later, Anya was able to graduate early and declare for the WNBA draft with a bachelor’s degree in Exercise Science. She was a first round pick and Lexa was a five-star prospect out of Philly. Now, Lexa plays for UConn just like her sister did.

\--

_Square up. Jump. Release._

_Perfect._

“Lexa Woods behind the arc…BANG, she did it again! Four for four behind the arc in the last quarter!” The fans cheer loudly as Lexa shuffles back right after she made the shot and waits for the opposing team. A couple of her teammates run by her, giving her high fives and complimenting her.

“Totals 36 points and 8 assists, and 4 rebounds for the sophomore star point guard! Boy, is she on fire!”

Lexa’s one to stay humble and not do excessive celebration. She idolized Jerry West, wishing to be as successful as him. She watched his highlights and his games every night, seeing how he controlled the floor every minute of the game. That’s what she wanted to do. She wanted to be just like a legend, to become the legend.

“The huskies lead 73-72 with fifty seconds to go!”  
Lexa watches her mark as she dribbles up slowly, wasting as much time as she could. 18 _seconds_ wasted and Lexa takes one step closer, wanting to play tight cover. Cuevas fakes right and steps back. Lexa steps in response to her fake. Her opponent bounces the ball between her legs, Lexa backs up and steps in again but immediately regrets it as her mark performs another crossover, zooming right by Lexa’s right side.

The point guard tried to get to her but a huge girl stepped in her way to place a perfect screen. When I say perfect, it was perfect. Lexa wasn’t expecting it as she bounced off their forward, looking like a complete fool.

“Great double crossover by Ontari Cuevas as she drives in and puts in two for her team to take the lead!”

“Man that screen was nasty kirk!” Another commentator chimes in, “26 seconds left in the game, this is the last drive for the huskies to beat their rival college people!”

The crowd was on their feet and cheering Lexa’s name loudly and Lexa hasn’t felt more alive. High school was nothing compared to the college crowds and she loved it. She looked at her center and behind her, she saw a girl with nerdy glasses on, blonde hair, laughing and looking right at her.

The basketball player looked at the girl’s lips and could read the words that came from the blonde’s mouth, _Go Woods, you can do this!_ Lexa smiled at her and looked at her center, then nodded. She felt the adrenaline surge through her as all eyes were on her. She wanted revenge on Cuevas and most importantly, she wanted to see the look on her face as she scored the winning points.

This was something Lexa practiced every night, game winning shots. She would set a timer and practice against her sister, Anya who plays for the Chicago Sky. Anya taught her everything she knows. How to take advantage of players who play too tight or when to make the moves. Lexa knew exactly what to do.

Lexa walked up the court, bouncing the ball between her legs with each step, wanting to make Cuevas nervous.

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

Lexa got up to the half court line and Cuevas went into a defensive position with a very serious look on her face.

_16_

_15_

She wanted Lexa to drive in from the left side but she wasn’t gonna let the girl dictate how Lexa was gonna play. Lexa came up to the three-point line and Cuevas wasn’t playing very tight coverage but she got closer. She began bouncing the ball low, eyeing her opponent, smiling.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

The crowd was on their feet, screaming loudly, making Lexa’s heart pump faster and faster. _Showtime._ She bounced the ball between her legs, stutter stepping to the right and pulled back quickly. Ontari flew to the Lexa’s right, allowing for an opening to clear up on the left. Lexa took the chance and drove in straight for the hole.

_4_

Two forwards stepped up and Lexa saw it, knowing she wouldn’t be able to drive in for a layup. _Square up. Jump. Release_. Lexa did what she has been doing since she was 8. Her form was perfect, she jumps high, falling back and releasing just like Kobe Bryant did in game four of the playoffs against the Suns in ‘06.

_2_

_1_

She heard the buzzer go off after she released her shot and the crowd held their breaths as they watch the ball in the air. Literally, they held their breath. It was as if time slowed down.

_Swish_

“NOTHING BUT NET!” The crowd roars back to life and Lexa could’ve sworn that the arena began to shake. It was a full house, rivalry game and everyone storms the court as her teammates ran to her and pulled her up in the air.

“SHE DID IT AGAIN! LEXA WOODS WITH THE BUZZER BEATER!”  
“I’m telling you Kirk, this 20 year-old prodigy has a bright future ahead of her. She might just be the next Sue Bird!! Did you hear about her sister; she even plays for the Sky…”

Lexa scans the crowd looking for the mysterious girl with the glasses on but couldn’t find her. When she first laid eyes on her while she was on the court, she felt her heart skip multiple beats. She was probably the most beautiful woman she’s ever laid eyes on, other than Costia. It was also the first time _since_ Costia left her that Lexa ever thought to win a game for. She wanted to win to prove to that girl that Lexa can _indeed_ “do this.” By this, the strange girl meant winning.

And winning, was Lexa’s middle name.

Not really, but you get the memo. No but really, do you?

Moments like these are what Lexa lives for. The excitement, basketball was her form of ecstasy. It’s her _drug_.

\--

“Lexa, holy shit, I’m surprised that girl hasn’t quit basketball yet.”

“DAMNNN Lexa, back at it again with the buzzerbeaters!”

“Oh hot damn,” Octavia started twerking against Lexa while singing, “Work work work work”

Another teammate started dancing, bringing one leg up and started rotating while twerking. Lexa started going with it, amused and laughing as her teammates started erratically dancing with their arms flailing in the locker room.

Anya walks in on them and coughs loudly, making everyone stop to stare at her. Many teammates began whispering to each other, “Is that… Anya motherfucking Coates?!”

“Hooooly shit there’s no way.” Most of them didn’t know who Anya was to Lexa, primarily because she took up her husbands last name, Mr. Gustus Coates. Sounds weird right? Yeah, I know but she fell in love with the biggest teddy bear in the world. Now, back to the story. He’s a prime time ER surgeon who _loves_ his herbs. It’s weird yes, to know Anya fell in love but the way they met was too cute not to share.

So, here’s how it goes. STARRR Junior college athlete twists her ankle while playing basketball on the weekend after a tourney in New York with friends and rushes to the closest ER room. Little did she know, she would fall in love with a damn _surgeon._ She refused to get her ankle looked at until the two would get coffee and play ball because she found out the good ole surgeon was actually a basketball star for NYU.

Gustus asked another attending to patch her up. A week later, Gustus flew her in, how romantic? And they talked for hours over coffee and went out to the court. The two made a bet that IF the surgeon won, he would take her out on a date. Till this day, Anya tries to tell everyone that she let _Gustus_ win but we all know the truth, she got her ass beat. You know athletes, they try their best to conceal the truth because like Anya, their ego’s are too huge. Well, not _ALLLLL_ athletes but many do have egos as big as Texas.

Anyways, he took her out on a _picnic._

Let’s zoom in on why exactly Anya chose basketball. She chose the sport over soccer or Lacrosse because she absolutely HATES grass. When she was a little kid, her parents forced her to play soccer and every time she fell, she would get grass all over her. It sounds bizarre really but 80 percent of the time she got grass in her mouth. And turf… Let’s not even talk about fields who use turf. That did it for Anya the first year of high school. So, she chose basketball over soccer.

Back to the date, Anya dressed up in something that was not a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. She chose heels, a loose tank, and dark skinny jeans that made her butt look glorious. She looked _banging._ Not bang-able, but like figuratively speaking kind of _banging,_ so extremely hot.

He made her an amazing Caprese sandwich and they drank wine. At night, they gazed at the stars. At this point, it was practically a fairytale and he started pointing out constellations. She just looked at him as he whispered every constellation that he spotted.

He pointed to one, asking her to look but she refused. Their eyes locked for what seemed to have been forever, as Anya describes that moment, and looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes… Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her softly under… the stars. Classic.

Now, back to present day post-celebration in the locker room.

“Guys, Anya. Anya, my crazy team.”

“Waittttt a minute, you know her on a first name BASIS commander?” Octavia nudged Lexa’s arm a few times. “She’s uh… My sister.”

“WHAT the…” Another teammate finishes the sentence, “FUCK?!?”

One girl walks up to Anya with her phone out, “Let’s take a selfie and put it on Snapchat!” She walked away before she set the caption to the picture and posted it on her story.

Caption: BFFLS

Pshhh, yeah right...

\--

“Your crossover was weak Lexa,” Anya banked a shot in from the baseline and Lexa took the ball. “Gee thanks A, I did win the game. Remember?” Lexa stepped back and jumped up, releasing the ball perfectly. _Swish_. The sound Lexa loves to hear.

“Practice will make you as good as me darlin’.”

“One on one?” Anya quirked her eyebrow up at the question and replied smoothly, “You sure you want some of this?” Lexa laughed as she walked up to Anya and took the ball from her hands.

“First to 21.”

“I’ll let you have 5 points _commander.”_ She emphasized the last word and Lexa smirked, pulling out her phone that vibrated in her sweats to quickly glance at the text. 

"You know they call me commander for a reason right?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever..."

 

 ** _Sexyback_** added you to a group ** _: Party at ZTA_**

_PARTY/ post-game celebration that my sorority is throwing for me bitchessss 11 sharp. Lexa, you need to be there!_

Lexa looked at the time on her phone which read 9:21 pm

**_Lexa:_ **

_Sexyback? Really Octavia. Somehow I knew it was you._

**_Octavia:_ **

_Please please please comeeee pretty please. I will run suicides for you if you come._

**_Lexa:_ **

_Promise?_

**_Octavia:_ **

_YES_

**_Lexa:_ **

Fine.

Lexa looks back up to Anya who was standing, leaning heavily on one leg with her arms crossed, staring directly at her. “Are you done your majesty?”

Lexa laughed, “Yes, we may begin.” Lexa quickly checks her sister and her sister punches the ball back to Lexa. The younger sister quickly put one up.

“That was cheap.”

Twenty minutes later, Lexa faked her sister with a strong dribble behind the back. Anya went to the right hard to try and steal the ball but Lexa dribbled behind the back once again and went in for a layup. She thought she had it clear. It would have been the game winning shot so Lexa can go home, shower, and get dressed. No, Anya sprinted towards the basket and leaped high to block the shot, quickly grabbing it before Lexa had a chance. She went back behind the arc and smiled at Lexa, “You really think I was gonna let you win like that rook?” She dribbled with her right hand while pushing Lexa off of her with her left.

“For a second there,” Lexa pushed forward against Anya’s shoulder and grimaced, “I thought I had you beat.”

“Nope.” Anya quickly spun around Lexa from her right side but Lexa was a second too late. The younger guard was able to get her to the outside, a few feet away from the rim but Anya was smart. She pumped once making Lexa leap forward to block it and ducked below her to place one in.

“And that’s 21. Learn rook, you must learn before you come for the great one.”

“I let you have it.”

“Sureee.” Anya extended the _e_ sound and Lexa ran over to grab her bag, “Talk later Anya!”

Lexa sprinted to her dorm which was about a quarter of a mile away from the basketball court and quickly jumped in the shower. After her shower, she chose a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her waist and a white tank top with a pair of booties. She blew dry her hair and straightened it to seem like she actually tried.

She muttered to herself as she looked in the mirror to check out how she looked. “Not bad Lexa, not bad at all.”

\--

She walked to the ZTA house which wasn’t too far from the dorm. It was maybe a fifteen minute walk but it didn’t bother her. She thought she arrived late but she was right on the dot. The party started early, ofcourse Octavia would.

The door was unlocked and Lexa let herself in. The house was blaring Drake’s new hit, One Dance, as everyone danced on each other. Well, not everyone. She spotted many people making out while dancing which was very awkward for Lexa to nudge by them. She spotted Octavia with her boyfriend, star running back Lincoln Davis, laughing as she pulled away from his ear, whispering something and his hand slid down lower, placing a hand right on her ass.

Octavia looked from the corner of her eye to see Lexa walking towards her and she started running towards her.

“LEXA,” Octavia pulled her in for a tight hug, “You made it, thank god. There’s all these girls who’s been asking about you.” She waved around the room.

“Not interested.”

Lexa grabbed a water bottle and could’ve sworn she saw a flash of blonde hair disappear out from the house and into the back. Lexa thought to herself if it could really be… The same girl from the game is at the party?

“But Lexaaa…” Octavia whined and Lexa walked right by her, “I’ll be right back O.” She went out to follow the girl she saw in the stands. Of all the people in the stands, she saw _just her_. The only girl to ever break Lexa's focus. So, she went out to see who she was because well, why not? The girl was standing alone with this guy who was clearly her boyfriend. Lexa made a quick, smooth u-turn back into the house until she saw the stunning girl push him off in the reflection of the glass door.

_Just… go with it._

Lexa took a deep breath and turned back around and went towards the blonde's direction.

_Tell me I need to know… Where do you wanna to go… Because if you’re down, I’ll take it slow and make you lose control…_

Drake finished up the song and “Never be like you” by Flume came on, making it the perfect scene. Lexa wrapped her arm around the girl’s waist and asked her, “You ready to go babe?”

 _God, please just go with it… Just go with it._ Those were the words that kept replaying in Lexa’s head and the girl narrowed her eyes, staring at Lexa. The basketball player narrowed her eyes too, matching the blonde’s look, tilting her head to the side a little trying to mentally send a message JUST GO WITH IT.

“Yeah babe, Lets.”

_Thank god._

“Oh, that’s funny. You’re already with someone else. You know what Clarke, Fu--” Lexa cut him off and glared at the boy with semi long, black hair, “Finish that sentence, I dare you.” He laughed and shook his head as he walked away. Lexa turned to the girl, “Clarke huh.”

“And you are?”

Lexa got confused, everyone knows who she is. But, she just went with it. She brought her arm out, “Lexa. Lexa Woods.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand into hers and Lexa felt her heart skip beats yet again but this time a shiver ran down her spine as she really got to see how beautiful this girl really was up close. Her handshake was strong and her eyes were quite literally staring into Lexa’s soul. For the first time in her life, Lexa felt _nervous._

_Stop looking at me with those eyes…_

 “Nice to meet you Lexa. Thanks for saving me from Finn.” She looked down sadly but looked back up quickly, “Holy shit. Lexa, Lexa woods… Oh my god. I’m so stupid. I-I don’t know how I didn’t recognize you!!” The basketball player laughed as Clarke kept rambling on.

“…It has to be the hair!! I’m so used to seeing you with your hair up, ugh. I freaking love you!”

Lexa tilted her head just slightly and stopped laughing. “OH GOD no not like that, I swear. Well…”

“Well?”  
“No well, it’s not li--“ She paused for a second and looked down, then back into Lexa’s eyes, “Pizza?” Clarke brought one arm up and shielded her eyes with her hand. Lexa laughed again at how this girl lost her marbles once she figured out who she was. She found it adorable when she cut herself off and hid from Lexa. It was _cute_. Lexa brought her hand up and took Clarke’s hand away from her eyes, “Yes, I know the perfect place.”

\--

“…So basically, I caught him cheating with a girl who is now my best friend which is so, incredibly, stupidly crazy. Raven.” Lexa ate her pizza as the girl continued to tell her about Finn, her ex.

“Why would anyone ever cheat on you?”

“Right? Good question, it blows right by me…” She picked at the pineapples on her pizza before realizing what the girl sitting in front of her just said. Clarke felt the heat rise up and looked up to see Lexa with a full smile spread across her face, “Oh my god…” She regained her composure and started talking, “I’m not like this. I swear!” Lexa shook her head and got up from her seat while putting down a 10 dollar tip, “Icecream?” She didn’t want this night to end because Lexa has never felt so happy with someone, almost as happy as basketball makes her.

“Yeahhh…” She got up and put down a ten dollar bill, “Not sure it’s smart to give me sugar but hey, why not?” Lexa walked out and kept the door open for the girl behind you and sighed, “I’m just trying to impress you enough to get your number...”

“With those arms, yah you already...” Clarke caught herself and stopped, “You’re gonna need to put in more work Woods.” They were walking side by side to the icecream shop down a block. Their arms would brush and each time, Lexa’s breathing would hitch. Twenty minutes later of walking, Clarke was laughing at Lexa’s _almost_ solid pick up lines, “Okay okay I have a really good one…” Lexa stopped dead in her tracks and coughed softly before she started, “Do you have a name or can I call you mine?” Clarke kept a straight face for almost five seconds before bursting into laughter.

Finally regaining her strength, “God that was bad. But yes, you can call me yours for the night.” Lexa raised her eyebrows and brought her hand up to her chest, “Jesus, one night? I’m honored. But wait... does that mean…” Lexa got closer to Clarke, so close that she can feel Clarke’s breathing hitch, “I get to do this?”

Being with her was almost like a game of basketball. You make a move and you watch your opponent very carefully. How they react, their movements, their eyes. And that’s kind of what Lexa did. Every sign pointed towards kissing the damn girl and Lexa just had to do it. She needed to know if it felt right.

Stroking Clarke’s cheek softly, Lexa glanced down at Clarke’s lips, making it noticeable what her intentions were. She looked back up to see a very calm, poised Clarke doing the same thing. Surprisingly enough, Clarke pulled Lexa in closer to where their bodies were touching and whispered the words.

“Yes.”

Lexa closed the distance off and placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips, feeling like it was too good to be true. Because it _was_ too good. The kiss was perfect. Clarke’s hand slipped lower and rested her hand on Lexa’s butt while the other found its way towards Lexa’s neck. Lexa pulled back and looked at Clarke who looked like she was in deep thought. Too good to be true right?

“No…”

Clarke’s hands went back to Lexa’s neck and pulled her in. She changed the angle of the kiss twice while Lexa was trying to do the same thing. Both of them laughing as their noses brushed before their lips finally met. Clarke was an excellent kisser and Lexa felt like she was a magnet pulled towards this girl. It was the first night but she felt like she knew Clarke for much longer than that.

Neither of them realized that they passed right by the Icecream shop. Lexa caught Clarke’s lower lip between hers and sucked softly, and then pulled away.

“I need to have your number…” Lexa still had her eyes closed, resting her forehead against the blonde. Clarke began laughing at her statement, “Nah.”

Lexa’s eyes open quickly once the response registered through only to see an amused Clarke biting her lip to suppress her laugh. “Seriously?”

“Definitely not serious.”

 ~

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, thank you all for the kudos and the comments! S/o to the girl who had "heart eyes" in the first chapter, pushed me to finish writing this chapter;)

So do you remember how I told you that Lexa _had to_ kiss Clarke to find out if it felt like the right thing to do? How, all the signs pointed towards kissing her and for some crazy ass reason, Lexa just went with her gut feeling. Well, she was right. Going with her gut that is. It wasn’t really as crazyyyy as a move as I thought it was.

The kiss made Clarke want more. Like damn, if kissing a stranger is this good, I ought to do it to see how it actually feels. But let’s be honest, kissing someone random who is _like_ Clarke is like entering into a sixth dimension. It’s not… possible? For Lexa… She was something else. She washed away the, now-not-so-permanent, stain that Costia left on Lexa’s heart. Now, basketball was no longer on her mind, being better, practicing hard every day. Being with Clarke tonight however… was.

\--

Lexa walked Clarke back to her dorm cracking more jokes to hear that tiny little snort that Clarke makes when she laughs very hard. Was it cute? To answer your question… YES. More importantly, she had to see the benevolent smile. Lexa felt like with this night, it’s like she had known Clarke for years. She was able to act the way she does around Anya and not be judged, minus the pickup lines and the subtle flirting with the blonde.

“Soooo… Call me?” Lexa winked and immediately regrets it. She grimaced at her own line, mentally beating herself up. Thinking,  _who on earth says call me like that AND WINKS?_ Apparently her but it didn’t phase Clarke, she smiled and said alright. Lexa backed away slowly shoving her nervous hands deep in the jeans of her back pockets. She didn’t want to be the one to break the eye contact first so she maintains eye contact with the blonde.

Clarke laughed shaking her head, more like cackled, and turned around on her heels to enter the tall building. Once she did that and was out of sight, Lexa turned around and started to moonwalk. She stopped and quickly walked straight, fist pumping once, but couldn’t conceal her excitement. She jumped and threw her fist in the air, kind of like the ending of the breakfast club but _worse_. Then, she started swinging her hips as she walked, as if she’s Beyoncé or something.

Little did she know Clarke was watching the entire time, laughing hysterically. Almost two, no three minutes later, she received a call from some random number. Who calls someone at 1 am… Lexa answered, “Hello”. Drawing out every syllable before realizing it must be Clarke, Lexa freezes. She practically sounded like Dory off of Finding Nemo speaking to the whale. Anddd so so she brought up her hand to her forehead and looked up at the sky, hoping to rewind the last ten seconds.

I mean really, she deserved that with all the rookie mistakes she’s been making. One, she didn’t make sure she was _actually_ in the clear to do her happy dance and TWO, she answers the phone like that?!?! Come on Lexa, get it together.

“YYYY-OUUU-UHHH said to call you so I did?” Lexa could here Clarke laugh at the other end of the line, “Nice moves by the way, you’ll definitely have to teach me.” Scratch that, Lexa wished she could undo the last _three minutes of her dancing._

And so Lexa went along with it, “Pshhh, Couldn't resist? Admit it, you loved what you saw.”

“Nope, can’t say I didn’t.”

“These dance moves come with a price Clarke.”

She can feel the hesitation coming from the other end, making her cheese super hard while walking quickly to her dorm. “And uh… what price might that be?” Lexa waited a couple of seconds before answering.

“Mmm, let me think… A date. Tomorrow night after practice so… 6?”

“Do I get dance lessons from there orrr…”

“Oh you will one day,” Lexa paused for a moment. Clarke spoke up, “Pinky promise?”

You know how you _know_ that someone is smiling super hard into the phone but there’s no way of proving it. Lexa just _knew_ that the promise made Clarke smile and so she pictured Clarke’s infectious smile, wishing she was there with her.

“Promise.”

\--

“LEXA” Octavia and Harper got really close to Lexa, who was sprawled out on her bed. Beside her bed lied the booties and jeans she wore last night.

“Is she dead?” Harper started spinning a basketball on her finger. “No, you… Jesus—LEXA, you’re gonna be late for weight training.” The basketball player mumbles incoherent words then laughs. Harper stopped spinning the ball once she heard “Pi” in there.

“Is she… doing math in her sleep?” Octavia looked at Harper who looked at Octavia and then both of them turned their heads to look down at sleeping beauty. “You know what…” Octavia started rummaging through Lexa’s desk before she finally found a horn, “Allow me to give her a taste of her own medicine.”

“Oh she’s gonna kill you.” Octavia pressed hard on the horn and Lexa spasms in the bed, rolling over and hitting the floor hard. She quickly got up and starting screaming.

“FIRE!” Lexa looked around and saw Octavia with a little red horn right in her hand. Now, _allow me_ to recap the first day of practice for a particular freshman.

Oh god. Here it goes… So a super confident, over zealous freshman shooting guard goes head to head with Lexa Woods in a free-throw contest. Whoever loses would run the sprints for the other girl for the next month. Little did sweet ole fresh _meat_ know that Lexa shot 89.31% from the free throw line. _Almost,_ just almost as good as Ray Allen’s free-throw percentage in a single season.

Anyways, this was a trap but the freshman accepted the challenge without realizing what it really was. Boom, Lexa pulls out a little red, air horn. Mind you, Anya would blow this horn every time Lexa was about to shoot the ball. She only did this to make sure she wasn’t phased by anyone in the stands or her opponents. Look where it got Lexa, highest FT percentage in the world of collegiate level basketball.

Let’s just spare the freshman the embarrassment and say…Lexa ended the contest in less than two minutes. And so the freshman spent many days running Lexa’s sprints and the Coach didn’t mind because at the end of the day… Lexa _is still_ the best player to ever play the sport in college. Lexa pitied the girl so every other day, she would blare the horn in the new girl’s ear to get her used to the pressure at the free throw line.

I’m sure you know who I’m talking about by now.

Fast forwarding back to present day, Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at Octavia.

“Um Lexa… I swear I’m starting to see a little horn appear right there…” Octavia jabbed at Lexa’s forehead once then again, “…and there.” Octavia was too amused so Lexa’s state didn’t seem to phase her at all. In fact, Octavia wasn’t aware at all that the star of the team received maybe four hours of sleep.

To add a cherry on top, Octavia scooted a little closer to Lexa with a serious smell and took one, very obvious, _long_ whiff. “Is that….” She tilted her head to the side, “Perfume I smell?” Lexa brought one arm up that pointed to the door, “Get OUT!”

“But you disappeared last night. And you don’t wear perfume.”

“Out.”

“O,” Harper stifled her laugh with one hand and the other pulling at Octavia’s shoulder, “Let’s go before you get us both killed.”

Octavia gave her teammate a baffled look, “OOOkay…” She turned back around to Lexa who was still giving her the _look_ , “We have practice in… 30 minutes!” Lexa groaned and threw herself on her bed after they left, screaming into her pillow. Thinking, why the _hell_ would she stay up knowing weight training at 7:30 am and who would ever let dumb and dumber into her dorm. And then she remembered… _Clarke Griffin._

After a dreadful two hours of a full, upper body workout, the coach called her into her office.

Indra kept her eyes trained on the paperwork on her desk, “Sit.” The tone didn’t scare Lexa, but she knew something was wrong.

“Coach?” Indra sighed heavily and put down her pen to look up at her point guard. “Let me just cut to the chase… you continue the grades you’re making in Chemistry; your GPA will hit below 2.5. If it does, I will have no choice but to pull your scholarship.”

Lexa sat up immediately hearing the news. She should’ve known not going to any of the chemistry lectures would lead to her grade dropping. She made C and a D on the first two exams.

“You need a B- to keep your scholarship Lexa. Or you are off the team.” Lexa stayed quiet, unable to speak. She asked herself how could she let grades get in the way of playing professional ball? _Chemistry. Goddamn Chemistry._

_\--_

“...You have no idea,” Clarke started whisking flour into a bowl of milk, eggs, oil, and baking powder, “She was so kind, funny, HOT…”

Raven was sitting at the breakfast bar working on an enthalpy problem, “Finn was like that.” Clarke replies in a nonchalant manner, “Yeah well Finn _was_ like that. He changed and slept with your ass.”

“In my defense--“

“Yeah yeah I know, anyways. The way she says my name though Rave, it’s so sexy, 'Kllark'. Everything about her is _sexy…_ ” Someone opens the door and bangs it shut, sliding past Clarke and into the fridge. At this point, Clarke was used to how her third roommate acted so she continued glamming Lexa up, “…her ass, is like perfect…. Her eyes, and god those lips. I need to draw her.”

Raven was perplexed by the last sentence but continued to work on her homework.

The third roommate poked her head out the fridge, “Um who is this we are speaking of and why am I hearing about it now.”

“Can you get out of the fridge, I’m making waffles, breakfast for lunch. And its Lexa.” Octavia mumbled something and put her head right back into the fridge, “Lexa who?”

“Um your teammate Lexa. ANYWAYS,” She put emphasis on the last word in hopes to stop the roommate from disrupting her, “She asked me out on a date!”

And there it was, a loud thud against the fridge wall and profanity that followed immediately after, causing Clarke to stop whisking and Raven to burst out laughing. Octavia quickly shut the door and hopped on the counter next to Clarke, “A date?”

“Yes, tonight. And I need your help on what to wear. I’m nervous, she makes me nervous. I can’t get my words out around her guys, I’m like a horny teenager around her and--” Raven’s sigh alone was loud enough to stop her from speaking any further and Octavia squealed, jumping up and down.

“YEEEES. Finally, someone saving the day by making Lexa less morbid and bitchy at practice.” Clarke laughed at the response while pouring the waffle batter into the waffle maker, “I’m not gonna sleep with her on the first date Octavia, seriously? Are you serious?” Octavia nodded quickly, cheesing from ear to ear, and singsongs, “I’m gonna make you look so good, that Raven will sleep with you tooooo.”

Raven flicked Octavia off and gathered her things. She looked at Clarke and smiled, “I’m gonna go to my room before I murder someone.”

I didn’t go over Clarke’s background info. Ever since she was young, she had this dream to paint the world. Every year’s summer would be a summer spent in a foreign place. Her family would make a trip to a country on the map and Clarke would always be the one to choose. Her mom was a phenomenal surgeon where Marcus Kane worked for the government.

Hold up, Kane? Let me explain… When princess was 12, her biological father left on a very rainy day and never came back. It turned out that on that same day, a fiery multi-vehicle crash occurred on the interstate. A tanker lost control and flipped over, causing a leakage.

Sadly, he didn’t realize what was happening and by the time he noticed, it was too late. He slammed on his breaks but the slick rain wasn’t helping. He ran right into the tanker, setting the whole area ablaze. Eight other people died that day and her family name became marked by that terrible day in the state they used to live in, Virginia.

Three years later, Clarke started her first day at the local high school and it didn’t turn out as great as she thought it would. Students who lost their families that day started accusing her father of being a murder. Abby, her mother, immediately packed up her things and went to Connecticut to begin a new chapter of their lives. Hoping, that no one in CT knew what happened on July 8th, 2012 and she was right, no one knew. A clean slate.

And that is when her mom met Marcus Kane and when Clarke gave up on art. Anything about painting reminded her of every expensive color, brush, or camera her dad has ever bought her. But, leaving Virginia and going to Connecticut wasn’t all that bad. Clarke met Octavia through PE class. Oh god, the way they met…

Let’s just leave it at… Octavia “accidentally” hit Clarke in the face with a basketball, breaking her nose. But reallllly, Octavia tried to do a trick and failed miserably in attempt to impress the new girl in PE class.

She became best friends with Octavia, valedictorian of the class of 2016, and got into UConn for free, going the premed route. Her best friend was able to get a scholarship playing at UConn and both of them decided to be ROOOOMIES!!

I forgot to mention Finn. Now, they all went to UConn together and moved in on the same day. Raven met Finn at a rave long before Octavia and Clarke met her. We all know where this story goes… Raven saw a picture of Clarke with Finn on Instagram and asked how she knew him. Puzzled, Clarke blatantly answers with a “He’s my boyfriend” and Raven’s face just gave it away.

Back to present day, super thrilled Octavia, nervous and antsy Clarke, and a not so happy

 

 Raven who left to go to her room.

“Okay so 1 hour before Lexa shows up and your closet is only getting worse and worse and worse and…” Octavia slowly turns around holding up denim pants with a disgusted look, “Really Clarke. What year are we in?” She threw the pants to the side and started rummaging through more things until she gasps, “I finally found it.”

\--

 _Okay breath Lexa, breath. It’s just a date._ Lexa paced back and forth, biting her knuckle. She looked down at her outfit, grabbing at both ends of her black, sheer portofino. _God it’s too casual._ “CALLING IT OFF.” She heard a soft sigh come from the living room, “For crying out loud, can you leave. You look great.” Lexa looked in the mirror and tucked the front of her Portofino into her washed out, dark capris. She chose a red, lacy bra and the outfit just clicked. Lexa smirked while checking herself out, “You’re right Anya, I’m getting better at this without you.”

Lexa grabbed her keys then her wallet and headed for the door, “Don’t wait up!”

“Trust me, I can’t stay up in this dump. I’d much rather sleep…”

\--

 _I learned the game from William Wesley you can never check me…_ Lexa was bobbing her head to Drake, her favorite rapper, trying to loosen up. It wasn’t really helping since the drive from the garage to Clarke’s dorm was 5 minutes away.

“Alright Lexa, you know the plan. Just like basketball.” Lexa got out the car and looked in the mirror, “Hell yeah.” The basketball player went into the large building and texted Clarke informing her that she’s in the lobby.

Five minutes later…

_Ding_

Lexa immediately stood up and wiped her clammy hands on the sides of her jeans. She looked at the door as it slowly opened and there she was, standing in the middle of the elevator, looking down. Clarke looked up and saw Lexa, immediately showing her that divine smile. Once Lexa saw it, the GPA problem was no longer one of her concerns.

Clarke wore a pair of black heels, light blue skinny jeans, and a black sweater that hugged her waist and got looser up top. Lexa’s gaze slowly travelled up Clarke’s body, reveling in the view, noticing the perfect curvature of her body.  

“You look…” Lexa took one last glance at her outfit and a deep breath before releasing, “Amazing.”

“Really? Because I thought I…” Clarke was interrupted by Raven walking by quickly with her bookbag slung over, whispering very loudly through her hand that was covering her mouth. “Stop rambling.”

Lexa laughed, “Let’s go.”

“Not gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope”

The girls settled into the car and made their way downtown with the windows rolled down but no music. Basically, there was an awkward silence.

“So I have a confession to make.” Lexa looked at Clarke quickly and then kept her eyes on the road. Lexa nervously chuckles and clears her throat, “Oh yeah?”

“I need music.” _Oh thank god._

“Ohhh okay I just didn’t know if… Yeah one second.” Lexa tried to get ahold of her phone in between her legs but she couldn’t quite get a grip while Clarke was staring at her, literally burning a hole into Lexa’s skull.. “Let me help.” Lexa nods very quickly as Clarke’s hand made its way towards her lap. Once her hand grazed her inner thigh, Lexa jumps and runs a nervous hand through her hair.

“0217 is the passcode.”

She tried to disregard the feeling she got but her touch was _electric._ Lexa’s heart fluttered and the butterflies twiddling around in her stomach came back. This time, it was as if there were a hundred butterflies in the tiny little stomach of hers.

Clarke hums as she scrolls through Lexa’s saved songs, “Oooh yes.” Rather, Lexa started thinking _oh noooo no no no no_ as the song started played. Slow tempo and upbeat, this makes it a lot harder on Lexa to be in such close proximity with Clarke.

 _I got my eyes on_ “youuu you’re everything I see, I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly…” Clarke sings along with Drake while laughing and turning up the sound. Lexa’s hands grip the wheel tighter as she feels the eyes trained on her while singing the song.

“Cause you’re a good girl and you know it…” Lexa starts bobbing her head to the lyrics and finally, gives in and sings loudly with the blonde.

“You act so different around MEEE…” She looks at Clarke who looks back at her in a seductive manner, biting her lip whilst smiling and tilting her head to the side as Lexa sings the lyrics. Then Lexa does it, the Adam Levine voice to match the guy singing after Drake. Clarke just looks at her then back at the road, trying to suppress her laughter but failed miserably.

“Yeah no that does it, you laughed at me!” They stopped at a red-light and Clarke was still laughing…

“Oh my… god I’m so sorry but that was…” Lexa stared at Clarke who was still laughing while she said the words, it was so hard for Lexa to keep the straight face but she pushed forward. “Sorry sorry. Forgive me?” Clarke leaned closer, inches away from Lexa’s face, “Please?”

Lexa shook her head, “Nope.” She tried to turn her face to see the light but Clarke caught her face and leaned in. This time, she was centimeters away from Lexa’s lips, “Please?”

Lexa whispered one word.

“No…”

Clarke closed the remaining distance and took the kiss slow. Lexa is captivated by this girl, no one, not even Costia, can make her feel these things like Clarke. Lexa took the kiss further, swiping her tongue delicately and slowly at Clarke’s bottom lip, not caring about the color of the light and all the cars speeding by her. But Clarke pulled away smiling, peppering a few kisses and Lexa felt defeat, for the first time. Did I mention Lexa has never lost a high school game or college?

“We haven’t even gotten dinner yet Lexa!”

“Dessert first?”

“You know what… Why not skip dinner?”

“I know the perfect place”

\--

“Holy shit, these are so good but I wish you told me this ‘place’ was on the beach!” Clarke held two churros in one hand and the heels in the other, eating while walking. They finished the churros and delved into their childhoods, embarrassing moments, and how they met Octavia. They were walking side by side next to the ocean, Lexa felt like it was too soon to hold hands so she backed off despite the jolts she’d feel in the same spots her skin would graze Clarke’s.

Lexa chuckled, “You know, the ones back in philly are much better.” She left her shoes with the vender but Clarke refused, saying that these pair of heels cost more than 3 of Lexa’s shoes.  “Philly? You’re from Philly?”

Lexa laughed and kicked the sand, “Yep, I lived there until I was 9. Me and my parents used to go out and have these after church, every day.” Clarke started to walk slower, noticing the quick shift in the mood, “Used to?” Lexa told Clarke how her parents died while she was in the other room and how her mom lied to save her.

The younger girl stopped eating the remaining chocolate in her cup, “It’s okay Clarke.” Lexa looked over and saw a tiny bit a chocolate right below Clarke’s lip. Slowly, she brought her hand up and wiped it off with her thumb while Clarke stared intently. Lexa stared right back before looking forward and continued her walk down the beach.

“Wait…”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm and pulled her back in close, “I can’t tell you exactly what you need to hear,” She brought her hand up and pushed aside the strands of hair in Lexa’s face, “But I can tell you that they would be very proud of you.”

Lexa dropped her cup of chocolate and rested her hands at Clarke’s hips, pulling her _closer._ “That was more than enough.” The waves were crashing softly against the beach, just like Clarke’s words were against Lexa’s chest. She felt Clarke’s breath hitch once Lexa whispered those words against her lips and saw Clarke's eyes drift from Lexa’s eyes to her soft lips.

Clarke brought back the locks of hair that would covered a part of Lexa’s face behind the player’s hair and leaned in slowly. Sparks flew once their lips met. _Fireworks._ Clarke pulled back for only a moment to change the angle of the kiss, deepening it once she came back in contact with Lexa’s lips.

This time, Lexa moved her tongue from left to right, slowly and tentatively against Clarke’s lower bottom lip. The younger woman moaned and gave in, allowing Lexa to further deepen the kiss. Clarke kissed her back with passion, fighting for control over the kiss, and kissed her as if it was her last day on this earth.

Clarke’s hands snaked around the basketball player’s waist, pulling her in to where there was _no more_ space left between them while Lexa’s hands were settled at the base of Clarke’s neck. Despite the fact that it was 9 pm with the moon being above them, everything around Lexa grew brighter and Clarke’s tongue did things that blew Lexa’s world away. Lexa bit Clarke’s lower lip and pulled back, and released. Leaning her forehead against Clarke’s while smiling, using this time to get her breathing under control.

“So…If I make below a B- in chem, I’ll lose my scholarship.”

Clarke pulled away before replying, becoming serious. “I’ll tutor you?”

Lexa laughed, “Thank god, I was hoping you’d say that.” They started walking back to the car, arms brushing and hands grazing.

This time, Lexa’s hand found its way towards Clarke’s hand and Clarke locked her fingers with Lexa’s.

_About time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are next week so don't expect to see an update soon :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... was able to write this. Hope you guys like! Depending on the kudos, we'll see if I should continue writing this.

“Is it me or Lexa got like 10,000 times better since her and Clarke started dating…” Octavia turns back around to eye Lexa back pedaling down the court after scoring a quick fade away jump shot from the top of the key.

Harper and Monroe both nod in agreement, “Yes, definitely. Do you think she’s already hitting that after 2 weeks of dating?”

Harper leans forward, listening whilst watching their team play against Tennessee. Octavia shook her head, “Clarke doesn’t give it up that easy. Lexa’s been odd though,” She turns her attention towards Harper, “She was reading a chapter from her chemistry book the other day…” Harper gasps and her eyes widen from the disbelief.

“No way?”

“Yes way.”

“Could it be… Clarke?”

“GUYS, I’m right HERE.” Clarke threw her arms up in protest while listening to the two talk about her and Lexa.

“Another steal by the star point guard!”

Lexa sprints down the court and goes up for the layup, firing up the crowd with her 23rd point of the night. She circles back around the court and looks for Clarke behind her team’s bench. The girl had her arms out, looking like she wanted to kill Octavia.

Clarke caught Lexa looking at her while running near the sideline and flashes her radiant smile towards the basketball player. Lexa lost her breath the moment she saw it, losing her focus on the game. Indra looked at her in disbelief then turned around to see what grasped Lexa's attention. Lexa returned a small smile of her own before she turned her attention towards the opposing team’s point guard making her way down the court.

She could read the sub like a book. Lexa caught a pattern with the point guard with every pass she’d make. Her eyes wouldn’t scan the court or her players but rather, she would look at the sideline for guidance on which play to run next.

And…Every… Single… Time, Lexa would catch the eyes drift and her guard weakens. They subbed in a freshman, unconfident of the potential she has. If only she trusts herself and the plays she would run, Lexa knew this girl could cause damage.

The coach for Tennessee was smart but not as smart as Indra who by the way is a tactical machine. Every time out Indra would use, she would point out Lexa’s mistakes (which were close to none but always, Lexa’s coach would spot it) and explains how to take advantage of the weak spots on the team’s D.

Lexa watched the girl like a hawk. Her movements, the rhythm of her dribbles, her body language. She bounced the ball low and slow, keeping her eyes trained on Lexa. She knew the girl was about to try to pull a move on her so Lexa backed away with every slow step that the point guard took.

Breaking her pattern, the vols player brought a fist up while still looking at Lexa. Seconds later, she faked right and broke hard left.

Lexa was not fooled as she kept up with the girl’s attempt to break free. Lexa saw the crossover coming before she even did it because this was something she would do. So, she twisted her hips to match the quick change in directions of the opponent. However, she didn’t see the screen coming from her left side, leaving her mark completely open at the top of the key.

“Mitchell for a three…”

Lexa watched her jump up and release the ball with the utmost perfect timing, “…And it’s GOOD! 72-63 wolves with 4 minutes left of the game folks!”

Lexa’s blood boiled and the frustration got to her. The girl, Echo Mitchell, found out Lexa’s weak spot and it was size. Echo had the size on her and so did her team. She used screens to her advantage which opened her up to the lethal jumpers she was known for in high school. After getting caught 3 more times and Lexa not being able to score on the drives, Indra signals a timeout to the ref, stopping the clock at a minute and a half left to the game.

Indra was _furious._ She paced back and forth as the team gathered slowly around her. Lexa kept her head down, avoiding any eye contact with her coach or any one of her teammates.

“Lexa…GET IT TOGETHER. This girl is outplaying you and catching your blind side. She ran the same play _three. Fucking. Times. Except she’s-rotating-sides-so-this_ next _time_ Lexa, you better catch that damn girl and hold the clock down. Octavia and Harper… in. Run overload Woods, they’re going to be playing man-to-man. All hands in…” She called this timeout to specifically roast Lexa for her poor play. It was as if the girl regained the confidence she once had, showing the true potential Lexa saw in her. And now, she was nervous but Indra criticizing her was all Lexa needed to get her head back into the game. 

 _Clarke_ was watching.

Everyone and their moms who is _watching_ ESPN is _watching her._

She felt the pressure and it struck her hard, panic growing over every inch of her body. Lexa nodded at her center and the game of chess began. Because that’s what it is with the last moments of the game. You play your game right, run down the clock, and execute. 

She walked up the court, taking her time before reaching half court. _18 seconds left on the clock._ Lexa passed the ball to Octavia who dribbled up to the top of the key and signaled the play to begin.

_14 seconds…_

Indra was right, they were playing _tight_ defense, man to man. Lexa cut to the corner on the ball side as Octavia rushed by her. Lexa looked at her team executing the play, Byrnes cutting across the lane while Harper cut to the top of the key.

10 _seconds left on the shot clock…_

Octavia moved towards the outside, growing closer and closer near Lexa who was distracting the freshman simply standing there. Octavia stepped forward, leaning into the step, and bounced the ball hard towards the center in the post. She started backing hard against the player, faked right and then quickly spinning around the body of the vols center.

_5..._

_4..._

Brianna put one up, hoping to use the backboard but she used too much power. Nevertheless, Lexa saw the missed basket coming. The ball bounced off the backboard and onto the outer edge of the rim.

She faked left, causing Echo to move in that direction, then sprinted towards the middle of the lane knowing that the ball was never gonna make it in the hoop. She anticipated where the ball would be and leaped forward, catching the ball midair.

Lexa hears the cheers in the background and tries hard to drown them out. “AND THE shot clock resets, 45 seconds left in the game, 72-70 and the wolves are leading by 2!”

“If Woods can work her magic, she can put this game away!”

Lexa used the momentum gained to barrel through the players to make it to the outside, making her move once again. This time, Lexa was the one that was gonna try and score. Lexa backed away, nearing the huge wolf in the center of the court. And there she stood, bouncing the ball between her legs, taking a step forward and two steps back, watching the shot clock wind down.

_17…_

_16…_

_15.._

Moments like these are what Lexa lives for. The electricity coursing through her veins. Her heartbeat racing, beating hard against her chest as every second ticked down. In this case, Lexa is the queen and Echo was the mere pawn in the game they play. She was about to _ruin_ her. Lexa mentally prepped herself, forgetting that there was a crowd, that she was even in a stadium. Remembering the words Anya would always say to her.

_You’re smart, figure it out._

_11…_

Lexa chuckled and started dribbling forward, _just go with it._ Lexa got closer to Echo and started bouncing the ball hard with her right hand while protecting it with her left arm. Echo wasn’t moving back the way Lexa did. Instead, she was playing aggressive and pushing against Lexa’s arm.

The wolves point guard knew Octavia was to her left, using Echo’s weight to her advantage, she spun hard off the vols point guard's right side and sprinted towards the post.

_8.._

_7.._

Octavia’s man went to try and catch Lexa driving to the basket as the center and forward went towards her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to make the layup, let alone a floater without the huge players swatting it out the air.  

Anya’s words ran through her mind… _Trust your instinct._

Lexa jumped off her left foot and twisted her body in midair. With all her might, Lexa made an overhead throw towards Octavia who stepped back to make sure she was behind the 3-point arc.

_4…_

Octavia’s man sprinted towards her and so the shooting guard pump faked once, causing the girl to jump in attempt to block the shot. Octavia took bounced the ball and gracefully took one step to the left.

_2.._

She released the ball midair. “BLAKE for a three to seal the game…”

_1…_

The shot clock went off while the whole crowd held their breath as they watched the beautiful release and the perfect arc of the ball travelling towards the rim.

_Swish._

“NOTHING BUT NET by the freshman guard, Octavia Blake!! 75-70 with 45 seconds left to play.”

Indra was screaming to hustle back as the Vols threw the ball in quickly. Lexa wasn’t fooled this time either, keeping up with the change of directions that the freshman so frantically made in attempt to break free.

This time, Lexa played aggressive. She was on the counter attack, she anticipated the third crossover and was careful not to draw a foul. The tip of her hand made contact with the ball and that was just enough for Lexa cause the girl to lose her handle.

For a moment, she fought to take the ball but Lexa won with ease, punching the ball. Lexa jetted towards the ball and swooped it up before it went out of bounds, throwing it a little further up while Octavia ran on the opposite side of the court.

Lexa smiled, slightly sticking her tongue out like Michael Jordan as she peeked behind her to see Echo very close. She made it to the free throw line and took her first step, taking the ball behind the back. She took one more step with full intentions of making this moment perfect. She took the ball behind the back once again and then passed the ball behind her back to Octavia.

The shooting guard caught it and went up for the layup, putting down two more points.

“Oh dear god, Lexa just did the unthinkable. 77-70 folks, I think that just sealed the game.”

“That will most likely make SC top 10, no doubt kirk. That was phenomenal.”

\--

And so it did. Two days later, her fast break and assist made it to the SC Top 10, #4. Clarke and Lexa were together in Lexa’s room, watching the replay of her “Phenomenal” pass to Octavia on the TV. She smiled softly while hearing what the sports analysts were saying at the time.

Clarke caught it, lifting her glasses up a little higher. She was a sporting a messy bun and norts with an oversized tshirt while Lexa was wearing all nike apparel-- spandex and a sweatshirt-- given to her by the team. No matter what she wore, Clarke thought to herself that Lexa always managed to pull it off.

They were sitting on her bed. Lexa had a chemistry book out reading the chapter on solids, liquids, and gases while Clarke was reading a chapter from her anatomy book.

“So what’s this Boyle’s law graph saying…” Lexa wanted Clarke to get closer to her, not sit at the edge of the opposite side of the bed. Close proximity with any girl always made Lexa a little nervous but with Clarke, she _needed_ her to be close. In her defense, she really had no idea what the Boyle’s law even is.

Clarke took off her glasses and took the book off her lap. She crawled towards Lexa on all fours slowly and very, very… Alluring. Lexa felt as though her throat started closing off at the sight of her like that, despite the very unappealing clothes. But somehow, Lexa thought that Clarke can pull the look off better than any other sorority girl could.

Lexa coughs and clears her throat then points to the picture in the book, “So uh… Boyle’s law.” Clarke can sense the nervous tone coming from Lexa’s end and so she just played along with it. “Right. So, Boyle’s law points out the relationship of pressure and volume being inversely proportional—”

“Wait what…?” Clarke laughs at Lexa’s confused expression and moves closer to her. Her hand moves towards the page of the picture, brushing Lexa’s hand momentarily. They were so close that their arms were touching and Lexa shifts in her bed at the thought of her so close. _Get it together Lexa, come on…_ Except she couldn’t get it together. Clarke spoke up again, “So…” Clarke was staring directly into Lexa, eyeing Lexa’s beautifully sculpted jawline and her high cheekbones, “As pressure increases…”

Lexa felt the heat rise to her face but she was determined to continue staring at the picture. She could smell Clarke’s subtle perfume and feel her warm breath hitting her neck, “Volume decreases…” Lexa only hums in response to her final answer, unable to respond with words. Clarke’s hand pulls back but not just her hand, the book as well.

Lexa gulps, knowing that Clarke is about to make a move so she spurted something out, “Charles…” She hesitates, _Jesus christ, why do I feel this way._ “…Law?”

The basketball player was scared to look to the right so she fiddled with her hands as Clarke’s hand moves back to Lexa’s lap. She was running out of air, her mouth felt dry and Lexa couldn’t handle it. She spoke up whilst running her nails softly down Lexa’s thigh and back up. Clarke felt the goosebumps rise at her touch but she carried forward, gaining confidence. “Temperature and Volume are directly proportional…”

Lexa replied with a soft “elaborate” and Clarke responded by moving Lexa’s hair back. _God this is so unbearable…_ Lexa tilts her head to the left and Clarke smiled, planting a soft kiss right below Lexa’s ear. The guard exhaled and Clarke spoke back up, “Okay. As temperature increases…” _God it’s sooo increasing right now…_ The premed student bit down softly as she slowly threw one leg over Lexa’s body, finally settling on the basketball player’s lap and letting her hair loose to fall on her shoulders.

Lexa held back a moan as Clarke ran her tongue over the spot, “Volume increases… So the molecules move against each other…” She grinds down into Lexa which did not help Lexa’s throbbing that was growing... the _pressure, that was growing uncontrollably._ Lexa’s hands move to Clarke’s hips, “…faster…” She grinds down one more time, this time much harder and she leans in closer to Lexa’s ear, “…and faster…”

_Fuck it._

Lexa whispers, “Right…” Lexa lifts Clarke up with ease, thanks to weightlifting, and placed her down on the bed. Clarke yelped and then laughed, “23 points, 12 assists, 4 steals… You were amazing…” Lexa was on her knees, between Clarke’s legs, and took off her sweatshirt slowly revealing a tight, black sports bra that showed serious cleavage.

Clarke's breath was taken away as she held herself up by her elbows, marveled by the sight in front of her. Her jaw mentally dropped as Lexa took off her sweatshirt, revealing the contours of every ab, how toned and cut she really is.

Lexa mimicked Clarke’s moves from the beginning, revealing as much cleavage as she could, knowing that she is now winning the game. She threw one leg over Clarke’s leg, and moved on top of her. Now, she is looking down at Clarke, her long hair falling near Clarke’s left side, inches away from her face. She lowered her head closer to Clarke’s lips but instead of closing off the remaining distance, she smiled and moved towards the base of Clarke’s neck.

Lexa captured the skin and sucked softly, not missing the small moan that left Clarke’s mouth. She felt the pulse beneath the skin grow faster and faster, _harder_.

She was gaining the confidence with every action she made against Clarke, with every small whimper that came out of Clarke brought her a thrill and an urge to make her louder so she bit down. This made Clarke grip Lexa’s butt as if she was holding on for dear life. Lexa licked the spot slowly and tentatively up towards her ear and then she stopped.

Clarke felt the hot breath against her ear as Lexa whispered closely and slowly, “I’m amazing at many other things too Ms.Griffin…” Lexa tugged at her ear before capturing more skin.

“Oh yeah… Like what?” Lexa hummed against her skin and grinded her right leg into Clarke, causing the premed student to bite her lip to suppress the moan (that really just sounded like a groan) that would have showed _how turned on_ she is at this very moment, on Lexa’s bed, below the one girl that makes her feel things she’s never felt with Finn. _Ever._

Clarke couldn’t hold back this time. She grabbed Lexa’s neck with her hands and captured her lips. The kiss was long and hard, both fighting over control of the kiss but with passion. They both wanted to take control, both wanted to show how strong they were. She felt the pleasure flow through her entire body and at this point, Clarke knew she couldn’t control what she would do in the next waking moments.

They both felt the rush as well, especially Lexa who was left breathless. Every swipe of Lexa’s tongue was met with Clarke’s. Even when Lexa pulled back with Clarke’s lower lip, Clarke would push forward to close the distance, not wanting to break apart the kiss. Begging, pleading for more by deepening the kiss further. 

Lexa’s left hand found its way below the t-shirt while the other gripped Clarke’s left thigh, pulling the leg closer to her, desperate to get as much skin to skin contact as she possibly could. Clarke pushed downward against Lexa’s thigh and Lexa responded by pressing forward, harder to meet Clarke’s action. Clarke was unable to withhold the loud moan that left Clarke's mouth and against Lexa’s lips as the both of them continued to match each other’s actions. 

Clarke's hands travelled down Lexa's strong back, feeling every muscle contract as her nails dug into her back deeper with every second that passes by. She was so... close.

“SO DO YOU GUYS…” Octavia barges in the room, catching Lexa and Clarke in the act, “…Oh dear god, keep it in your pants Lexa…” Lexa jumped off of Clarke as if she had just seen a ghost and Clarke got her breathing under control a moment later. She groaned loudly, looking up at the ceiling with hands covering her eyes. Realizing, she was never that close to an orgasm before in such a short amount of time. It usually takes _much_ longer. Realizing, her clothes were still on and Lexa was able to do this to her... She only imagined what Lexa can do to her without any clothes on. 

“A couple of us were planning on going to the pool. Want to go by the pool? Lexa?" Octavia looked down at Clarke, "Best Friend?” Octavia walked over and sat in between them and looks at the books on the floor, “Literally guys, it’s like 1 pm. I see your ‘studying’ has paid off Lexa.” Octavia was wearing a cover up and beneath it was an off-white bikini.

“You obviously made your decision for us,” Lexa practically growled and then sighed in defeat, “Fine. We’ll meet you there.”

“Uh nuh uh so you two can continue doing that, nope. Clarke, get up.” Octavia left the room and Clarke got up quickly to follow. Before she left the room she turned around and leaned against the door frame, “That was… Another time. I’ll see you there?”

Lexa nodded and made her way towards Clarke who backed away smiling, shaking her head slowly and wagging her finger at Lexa. “No…No no... No.” She turned around and threw up a peace sign then made her way towards the front door.

_So much for control Lexa._

_~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking me this long to write this chapter. Life got in the way :( Not going to lie... I feel like I came short with this chapter as well. Then again... you're your own worst critic.

She was left alone in her room, standing in the same spot Clarke left her at. Her lips were slightly swollen from the intense session between the two. Once a dream became a reality and now… Now, it’s just a memory.

Lexa smiled to herself, remembering the sound Clarke made beneath her before Octavia walked in on them, wanting to hear it once more.

_(Damnit Octavia…)_

She knew for sure that Clarke is going to be at the pool… She knew that she would regret it if she didn’t swing by. Though she was ready to go and practice her handles, her desire for Clarke grows stronger every time they touch. So, she chose the pool.

“Time to pick out the sexiest bikini I can find…” Lexa began rummaging through her bikinis, trying on atleast 3 different bikinis until her phone rang. She picked up without looking at the caller I.D and immediately hears a familiar voice.

“So I saw your highlights today.”

“Hello to you too An.”

“That play was totally exaggerated.” Lexa stops for a second, smiling and raising her eyebrows at the sound of Anya’s voice, “Wait… are you jealous that I made it to SC top 10 and you didn’t…”

She can hear Anya’s groan before she replied in a mocking tone, “No I am not ‘jealous’, I could run that play ten times better than you ever could.” Lexa’s smile disappeared and knitted her eyebrows together at the response, pulling out a black top with a bottom that had to be tied at both ends. Anya ofcourse, continued.

“Anyways, what are you up to?”

Lexa put her on speaker while she put on the bikini, “About to go to the pool with Clarke and the others…” She grimaced because she knew what Anya would say to that. She looks at her side profile, happy and content with what she sees and goes over to her closet to find a coverup.

“Lexa… You need to be practicing. This girl is getting in the way of your dreams.” Is she right? Lexa shakes the thought away and takes her off of the speaker to press the phone against her ear, “Listen Anya, I don’t need you telling me this. I can handle this on my own.”

“Isn't that what you said with Costia?” Lexa stopped pacing back and forth to sit down on her bed. Hearing her name made her feel as though someone stabbed her in the heart.

“Don’t. Don’t go there…”

“No, Lex. I will.”

“You have no right.”  
“Damn right I do because I was there watching you break yourself down. You… You can’t juggle basketball and love. You need to choose.”

“No. No Anya, I don’t,” Lexa looks down and fiddles with her bikini bottom. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. “I am not you.”

“Lexa really, that’s not--”

“Listen, I need to go.” Lexa heard a sigh and was the first to hang up.

It was a painful call that made Lexa flash back to the last few weeks and the time she spent with Clarke. The time she spent with her would be time she’d spend practicing her jumpshot, her layup variations, and her handles. She’d do weight training to grow stronger but now, her free time is always spent with Clarke.

Lexa decided on the black bikini, a white see through coverup and a pair of high waisted shorts. She grabbed her aviators and rested the glasses on the top of her head. She exited the dorm and began walking towards the Greek village, moments later putting her aviators on.

Lexa couldn’t help but think back to the conversation she had with her sister.

Sadly, she couldn’t find her sister wrong.

_\-----_

“Lexa you are the MAN.” Everyone in the locker room cheers as Lexa entered in last due to the reporters swarming her after the state championship.

“Had to make it a 4 peat girls. Senior year couldn’t have been any better, I’m gonna miss you guys.” The coach came out of her office with a torn down net and a basketball that had tiny scribbles all over it.

“You deserve this Woods,” The old coach gave her a strong hug and handed her the ball. Lexa looked closer, seeing signatures of her highschool teammates. She explored the ball and looked back up as he gave her the net, “Don’t forget about us in UCONN.”

“I would never.” Lexa struggled to maintain her composure as her teammates gave her hugs. To end the night, Coach William gave the team a tear jerking speech because it was his last season before retirement. After everyone showered and met up with their families, Lexa was left alone. Her parents couldn’t make it to the game since there was a delay in their flight coming back home from visiting Anya.

She was the last to leave the arena’s locker room, relishing the last time she would enter this arena with the girls she played with for four years. They looked up to her and the thought of her leaving them broke her heart.

Despite leaving the arena with a win, she felt like she was missing something.

Costia.

“Fuck, I forgot to call her.”

Lexa curses under her breath, sprinting to her car.

“Come on… pick up… pick up Costia.”

Her phone went straight to voicemail. Costia was never into sports, her head was always in the books. That was one of the things that made Lexa fall madly in love with Costia, her drive. Although it wasn’t an athletic scholarship she was trying to attain, there was that drive and ambition for a full ride that pulled her into Costia’s orbit.

The two met in literature class, both arguing over an ending of a book. Lexa hated her, despised her because in the end it was Costia who had won the argument. Until one day Costia surprised her with an apology, explaining to her that she was only trying to get an A in the class to keep her 4.0. It was all to prove to her parents she could do better than them, going to Harvard on a full ride to become a Lawyer.

Luckily, Lexa never shared her GPA to Costia because all she was trying to do was maintain a 2.7.

Lexa settled into the car and called Costia again but the phone went straight to voicemail. She threw her phone on the passenger seat, furious with Costia not answering. However, Lexa thought more rationally, telling herself that she was most likely up studying late for an exam she had in two days.

And so she headed towards Costia’s house as a surprise, knowing her parents were out of town as well. Her heart was fluttering, excited to share the news of winning mvp and the state championship.

Lexa reached the house, noticing the familiar light just above the garage that was the only one on in the massive house. She quickly glanced at her mirror and was disappointed in how she looked, sweaty hair and tired eyes.

“Here we go baby.” Lexa walked up the steps slowly, lifting the stone that hid a spare key that Costia would leave for her. She unlocked the door and slowly crept in, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Her heart raced faster than any game she was ever in, excited to see her girlfriend and show her the basketball and net.

She walked up the cold, marble stairs and heard a distinct laugh. The sound of her laugh put Lexa in a state of euphoria. It only takes one laugh to make Lexa feel like this.

Then, she heard another laugh that was unfamiliar. Lexa’s body froze, shuttering at the sound of Costia’s moan that followed; the one that Lexa loved hearing when she would bite down on Costia’s many sensitive areas. She started running up the stairs, tears starting to well up in her eyes that she could not control.

Pieces of her heart were breaking off as she got closer and closer to the door that was creaked open, feeling pain that she has never felt before.

_Heartbreak._

Lexa shut her eyes tightly whispering, “No…” She sniffled, gathering the courage to see what was behind the door. She opened her eyes and opened the door a little more…

Lexa’s eyes started at the floor and worked their way up. Costia’s books were thrown onto the floor along with Costia’s clothes.

And some clothes that Lexa never recognized. Her eyes ventured up toward the bed, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails started cutting into her palm.

And there she was, Costia under a blonde. Her hands were grasping for sheets as the girl ontop of her did things that Lexa would do to Costia. The tears began streaming down her face as she watches Costia scream out the girl’s name, not noticing Lexa.

When Costia finally opened her eyes and got her breathing under control, Lexa was gone.

Costia would call every day that passed by, leaving voicemails saying “Lexa, I know you were there.” Or “Let me explain…”. It was after that first voicemail did Lexa notice that she dropped the net at the door of the room

Weeks later, the calls stopped, Lexa left for UConn without looking back.

_\--_

She walked through the doors of the sorority house and the sounds of one of the songs from Views resonated through the halls. It made her happy hearing the song as she grew closer to the back door that lead to the deck that overlooked the pool. Once she entered, she was greeted by a bunch of people she didn’t even know.

“LEXAAA,” Octavia held up a beer and dancing to the rhythm of the song, “You made ittt, Clarke thought you bailed on her.”

Lexa shook her head, “Speaking of, where is she?” Octavia gave her one mischievous, coy smile and turned her head towards the people. Lexa followed her eyes towards the pool and saw Clarke emerge from the pool.

“Hot damn…” No, that wasn’t Lexa, that was Octavia speaking the mere truth. All the noises from the sorority girls drowned out and all of Lexa’s attention drifted towards Clarke. She wiped off her face and ran her hands through her soaked hair. She saw Lexa staring at her despite the shades blocking her eyes. She just knew, Lexa’s eyes were on her and _only, her._

And so she played along.

Moments later, Lexa took off her sunglasses while Clarke made her way up the steps of the pool slowly. The sun was glistening off her body and the water ran down the lengths of her body. Lexa’s eyes travelled down Clarke’s entire body, noting the water dripping down into her cleavage area. Her stomach was toned but not nearly as much as hers.

Her eyes drifted further down to her legs… Lexa thought momentarily about how much she wanted those toned legs to be wrapped around her waist tightly. Nonetheless, she shook away the thought and thought of a new one, _two can play this game._ She looked over at Octavia who was staring at her best friend proudly with a huge smile on her face, “I’m gonna go get a drink inside.”

Octavia looked confused, “There’s a cooler right there…” Lexa looked back at Clarke who was making her way towards the two, “I know.” Octavia caught on a minute later, “Ohhhhh okay… HAAAA okay.”

Lexa moved her hands to opposite sides of the cover up and lifted it up slowly, pulling it over her head to reveal what was under. Lexa saw Clarke breathe in deeply and that was all she needed to see before turning around on her heels.

Black always made Lexa look good, it was her favorite color after all. She knew that her butt looks great and she could sense Clarke’s eyes on her.

Octavia laughs before taking a sip of her beer extending her vowels, “Giiirl you are in trouuuuble.” Clarke grabs a beer from the cooler, watching Lexa.

“Yeah… I know.”

She watches as the girl sways her hips confidently and breathes in deeply, relishing in the view before it disappeared. Clarke was at a crossroads, stuck between wanting to follow her into the house or resisting the temptation to not give Lexa the upper hand.

And ofcourse… Clarke chose the first option, giving her beer to Octavia who protested but Clarke ignored the comments. She went into the house, looking towards the kitchen. There she stood, leaning against the kitchen’s island, drinking her beer casually.

“Waiting for me?” Lexa started laughing softly and raising her eyebrows at the remark. “…Maybe…” Clarke can’t help but edge closer towards Lexa slowly, “You know… There was a cooler right beside O. I see what you’re doing…”

Lexa smiles and replies smoothly, “Don’t get ahead of yourself Clarke,” She watched Clarke in the corner of her eye go around the kitchen bar. “I simply do not prefer the beer that was in the cooler. The good stuff is in…” Her voice disappears as she felt the end of Clarke’s nails dragging softly down her arm before stepping in front of Lexa. Chills ran down the basketball player’s arm while her stomach flipped and warmth spread through her entire body.

Clarke got unimaginably closer, invading Lexa’s space with a serious look on her face, “Admit it.”

Lexa pursed her lips and remained silent for a moment, before edging closer towards Clarke’s lips. She saw Clarke’s eyes drift towards her lips and back, showing Lexa exactly what she wanted to know.

_This is not a fairytale, I already know how you like it._

The guard hummed into her answer. “…Nope.” She made a popping noise at the very end. Clarke’s eyebrows knitted together at the response, opening her mouth slightly to respond but closed it.

Lexa slipped through and grabbed the tanning lotion from the counter, looking back at Clarke who stood in the same spot. Backpedalling, Lexa decided to break the silence, “You said no, remember?”

_Girl, that’s just some child’s play…_

Clarke gathered her composure and started walking towards Lexa, “Yep, I sure do, clear as day.”

“Help me?” Lexa raised up the tanning lotion, waving it in Clarke’s face before leaving without wanting to hear the answer.

Clarke was upset. “Couldn’t agree with you more Drake.”

 _Bounce that shit like, woah, woah, woah, Wooooah…_ Clarke huffed and looked at Lexa’s butt, tilting her head. “Barely. But damn…” She stepped out to meet Lexa on the deck and her bestfriend/sorority sister. Lexa already started applying the tanning lotion to her legs slowly and tentatively. Octavia was cheesing the entire time, looking at Lexa and then Clarke, seeing her best friend struggling. She was proud of her captain for making Clarke so flustered.

Finally after finishing her legs, arms, and chest, she looked up at the blonde who was just standing there, arms crossed, head held up high. She was determined to strike back. So, she forced a smile across her face and took the bottle from Lexa’s hands.

Clarke threw one leg over the bed and nudged a little closer to Lexa. She swept her hair over her shoulder slowly, tracing a finger down the spine that was covered with tattoos. The finger burned a trail down Lexa’s spine, sending Lexa’s mind to a whole another world. Her finger reversed its motion and went up to the infinity symbol, tapping on the tattoo.

Lexa closed her eyes as Clarke whispers into her ear. “What’s this one about.”

“My mom. She got one when she was ready. I did too.” Lexa looked straight ahead, “I remember this one on her vividly… on the same spot. Lotion?”

“Oh Lexa…” Clarke popped the lid open and hummed out loud forgetting Octavia’s presence, “I can do much better things with my hands than applying lotion on your back.” Lexa’s back straightened out and her eyes closed, picturing Clarke’s smug smile. That sentence was all it took for Lexa to crack.

And that did it for Octavia as well.

Octavia choked on her third beer, “Yeah. Yep. That did it for me. JE-SUS. I’m right here? Or did you forget?” Clarke waved her off as she began applying the tanning lotion onto Lexa’s back who hummed softly in approval.

“Practically torture hearing you two…” Is what she heard Octavia mutter before she walked away.

Lexa turned her head to the side, “I have an idea.”

Clarke’s hands stopped moving and she hopped off the chair, “What’s up?”

\--

“Really, this is your idea?” Lexa held a ball in front of her and Clarke rested her hands on her hips. Lexa started spinning the ball on one hand, “Yep.”

“You do realize I watch basketball?”

“Yep.”

Clarke shook her head and looked up, “Rules?”

“First to 15,” Lexa dribbed the ball in between her legs and behind her back, “If I win…”

“Oh here we go…”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, “If I win, no tutoring for a week and a hiking trip.” Clarke took four steps closer, “And if I win?”

“If you win…” Lexa gave her the ball, “I don’t know, what would you like?”

She took one more step, inches away from Lexa’s face. “Movie night.”

Lexa frowned, “I hate movies.”

Clarke shrugged, “And I hate hiking but love movies and snuggling.” Lexa’s face turned sour at the response. “I hate snuggling.”

“Never snuggled with me Woods.” She winked at Lexa who made note of the good point she made and shrugged.

“Okay then. First to fifteen and no rules…” Lexa took off her coverup while Clarke watched, “That is so unfair.”

“No rules, remember?” Clarke bounced the ball and looked down to see the chucks they were both wearing.

“Can I atleast have ten points?” Lexa backed away a little, revealing how the sunscreen didn’t help her at all. Clarke smiled as she got closer to the 3-point arc while Lexa took a step forward. She didn’t expect Clarke to put one up so soon but she did.

Lexa watched the ball hit the backboard and into the net, frowning. “I thought you said you didn’t know how to play?”

Lexa got the ball and walked towards Clarke. Not stopping, she got very close to Clarke. So close, that she can smell the gum that Clarke was chewing. “Beginners luck?”

She handed the signed ball to Clarke but did not move, keeping her eyes locked on Clarke’s who is frozen in her spot.

“12-0.” Suddenly, she felt a sharp slap on her burnt arm making her yelp. She saw a flash of blonde hair rush by her followed by Clarke’s crazed laugh. She spun around and sprinted towards the rim.

_And this is the only time Lexa was thankful for suicides._

Lexa jumped once Clarke hopped up to lay one in. Lexa was right behind her and took the ball right out of her hands before she released the ball, twisting her body out towards the free throw line.

This time, Clarke was the one frowning. “Go easy.”

“Oh okay …” Lexa winked at the girl who hesitated to take a step after Lexa who made her way behind the 3point line and turned around to put one up.

_Swish._

Lexa chased after the ball and walked towards the top of the key, “12-2.” She turned around and was surprised.

She didn’t expect Clarke to be so close. She was so close that if Lexa were to take one, small step forward, she could capture the lips she longed for all day with her own. _Self control, resist Woods. Resist._

Clarke didn’t care about the other men playing on the opposite side of the court, she didn’t care that there were apartments facing the basketball court so anyone could see. All she cared about was winning. Not only winning the game, but winning Lexa’s heart.

“Check…” Lexa let the ball fall into Clarke’s hands, despite the arising temptation that consumed her thoughts. Clarke smirked and took that one step and let the ball fall into Lexa’s hands, “Check.”

Lexa didn’t move, the proximity froze her in place. One hand snaked around Lexa’s waist, causing Lexa to breath in deep at the touch. The tension between the two grew stronger. Lexa was being drawn into the very game that Clarke played.

“This game is taking too long…”

Her hand trailed lower and Lexa continued to stare into Clarke’s eyes. Neither one of them knew how much time passed by but neither one of them wanted to make the first move.

This time, Lexa was sucked right into Clarke’s orbit.

She was almost certain that she is beginning to very well fall head over heels for this girl.

Let’s be honest though, if we were put in this situation… We would be too.

Lexa licked her dry lips and gulped, whispering softly. “It started like six minutes ago.”

Clarke hummed softly in agreement, leaning in smiling. The brunette let the ball rest on her side, eyes drifting towards the soft lips. She didn’t notice the hand that reached for the ball slowly while her other hand rested on Lexa’s hip.

Lexa didn’t notice anything at this point but her lips getting closer and closer to her own.

3…

2…

1…

Lexa closes her eyes and suddenly, a hand smacks her ass, jolting her away. Clarke’s hand was positioned to where once Lexa pulled away as she expected, the ball would come loose.

And so it did.

Clarke turned on her heels and ran towards the rim, putting one up and the ball surprisingly went through the net.

She turned around laughing with Lexa still in the same position.

“13-2.”

“Dirty.”

“Yep.”

“So dirty.”

Clarke puts the ball in-between her legs and pulls her hair up, “Whatever. You said no rules, remember?” Lexa puts her hands on her hips, “Yeah I think I do. Good luck scoring again.” Lexa’s eyes drift towards the ball that’s between Clarke’s strong legs.

“Nuh uh Woods, eyes up front.”

Clarke takes the ball into her hands and walks around Lexa, purposely brushing her shoulder against Lexa’s.

“Getting thoughts?” Clarke bounces the ball towards Lexa who bounced it back and responded nonchalantly, knowing it’s a bold lie. “Nope.”

“Good.” Clarke pivots left, keeping the ball low. She fakes left again, causing Lexa to stutter and takes off towards the right side, bouncing the ball strong with her right hand with no control. Lexa takes off after her and Clarke anticipated the move, stopping dead in her tracks by crossing over, surprising the basketball player.

Lexa was late once again and switched directions, Clarke eyeing her as she does so. This was a move Lexa performed many times to shake the defenders. Clarke released the ball and luckily, the ball bounced off the backboard and into the net.

“White iversonnn,” Clarke started to dance to the three-point line while Lexa retrieved the ball.

“Saucing on you Woods.” Lexa bounced the ball hard towards Clarke who was talking trash. “14-2. That is the last time you will score, Clarke.”

“Oh…” Clarke winks and starts bouncing the ball, “Okay.”

Clarke mimicks Lexa’s move against Ontari, bouncing the ball low and smiling at her opponent. Lexa got closer to Clarke who made it to the free throw line. Clarke twisted her body to where she was pushed up against Lexa.

“Clarke, what…are you doing.” Lexa began laughing as Clarke pushed up against her again and Lexa letting her bounce off. “Scoring?”

Both of them were laughing as Clarke pushed up against Lexa hard. She tried to use Lexa’s weight, spinning around her and towards the rim but Lexa reached in, stripping the ball away from Clarke’s hands.

“Really,” Clarke walked towards Lexa who was clearing the ball. “You can’t just let me have it?”

“No, couldn’t.” She followed her comment with a wink and squared up. Lexa jumped up and released the ball with perfect timing.

_Swish._

And really, it was the last time Clarke was able to score. 

“So uh… Movie night?” Clarke got closer to Lexa and snaked her arms around Lexa’s neck. “That was the plan all along…” Clarke closed the distance without hesitation, giving Lexa what she needs, what she craves.

Clarke smiled against Lexa’s lips, “So does that mean no hiking?”

Lexa gave her a quick peck on the lips before answering with a grin.

“No Clarke, we are going to go hiking.”

Both of the girls made their way out and started walking back towards the house, talking about the hiking trip and how fun it will be. "So tomorrow night, movie and pizza?" 

Right when Lexa was about to answer Clarke, she saw a girl staring directly at her five steps away. A girl, that had long tan legs and a book hugged close to her chest and long light brown hair swept over her right shoulder. A girl, that had a face masked with guilt, frozen in her spot, unwilling to move. And now, Lexa's legs suddenly felt too heavy, unable to walk.

"Lex."

"Costia."

\--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, they really do make me happy!! I have no update schedule, I apologize for the inconsistency... I tried to complete this chapter last week but work became overwhelming...

4 years ago.

“So what, you’re saying that Romeo killing himself symbolized true, eternal love?” Lexa shook her head in disagreement with the girl’s answer who was sitting in the very front and continued to talk.

“More like a tragedy…” Girls around Lexa heard the comment muttered under Lexa’s breath and a few laughed. The girl who answered the teachers question of what Romeo and Juliet symbolized turned around her seat to see who responded.

Lexa stared right back at the girl who shifted in her seat ready to fire back, pushing her glasses up from the bridge of her nose. Lexa couldn’t help but find the gesture attractive along with her tan, golden complexion. Even after five weeks of being in the class, she never knew what the girl’s name was.

Tension quickly filled the air and the whole class was dead silent, refusing to speak up. She looks around, seeing a few sleeping here and there, a few on their phones under their desk.

“Yes, they were hopelessly inlove, both houses refusing to accept it out of pride and hatred of one another. He kills himself because he cannot bear to live in a world without Juliet...” Lexa stared back at her with an unrelenting look in her eyes, refusing to agree.

And so she continued.

“He thinks he will see her in the afterlife...” The girl smiled to herself at the thought but Lexa laughed, “Are you serious? Since when has it been fine to kill yourself without even thinking.”

“No… In the speech, he clearly specified that he wanted to lie with her forever. It was thought out.”

“He was blinded by her death; Romeo was not thinking straight. A death like that doesn’t symbolize an act of true love. It symbolized tragedy. After all… That is what Shakespeare is known for, isn’t it?” The girl was about to speak up again but the teacher cut her off and Lexa smiled at the girl who continued to glare at her.

“Costia, you couldn’t have said it any better.” Lexa’s smile disappeared, almost jumping out her seat and was about to speak up until the teacher gave her a look. The girl turned around to nod at the teacher. Out of spite, she turned back around to return a smile of her own to Lexa which by the way, infuriated her. 

“Unbelievable…”

The teacher shook her head and Lexa sunk back into her seat. Hearing certain students make jokes and laugh, Lexa reminded herself why she doesn’t speak in class. _Basketball and nothing else, no talking._

And so she took her own advice. For the remainder of the class, Lexa did not speak. Lexa thought to herself that the girl was obviously too naïve to see the picture Lexa was trying to paint for her.

_No such thing as true love._

However, she didn’t think that maybe… Just maybe, Costia had a point.

Seeming as though time slowed down, the bell finally rung and Lexa was the first to go. It was the last block of the day for Lexa. But for other students, they still had one more block left before they could leave. Lexa made it a point to go workout for an hour and then practice in the gym.

As Anya would always say, practice makes perfect.

Finally finishing her workout, Lexa ran sprints and then got two basketballs. She couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Costia was. Her beauty was natural.

“Except she’s a huge bitch…”

Walking up and down the court, she bounced both balls hard and low, occasionally crossing over. Her music was blaring too loud in her ears while focusing only on the basketballs and the argument.

She did not see Costia walk in and sit on the first row of the bleachers, watching Lexa practice her dribbling closely.

Well more like, waiting patiently. Only until Lexa missed a shot from the three-point line and the ball bounced its way towards the girl did the basketball player realize she’s been sitting there for god knows how long.

Rather than chasing the ball like she normally does, Lexa paused her music and crossed her arms over her chest. She forgot that all she was wearing was a pair of Nike sweats and a Nike sports bra. She was sweaty and felt _gross._

Costia got up and grabbed the ball. Her boots tapped on the hardwood with every step she took towards Lexa.

The gym was completely empty and she could feel the tension rise again despite being in the one place she feels most comfortable in. For once, Lexa felt nervous outside of basketball.

“I feel like that was your first time losing,” Costia started spinning the ball between her two palms, “Ever.”

Lexa laughed hastily and shifted her weight on one leg, clenching her jaw at the response. “If you’re here to gloat… you can just go ahead and walk back out where you came from.”

“No…” Costia emphasized that one word and took a few steps forward to where she was closer to Lexa, “I came to apologize.”

She tossed the ball at Lexa who instinctively reacted by catching the ball but kept her eyes on Costia. “Apologize? You think you hurt my feelings or something?”

Costia ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, “Wrong again. You were right in there, I just wanted to get the teacher to like me. I really need an A.” There was that pleading look in her eyes, the same one that Lexa saw in class.

“Why, is it life or death?” Costia chuckled at the sarcastic response as Lexa squared up and took a shot from the 3 point line but didn’t respond. Finally after a moment, Lexa broke the silence.

“If you don’t feel comfortable--”

“No no, it’s not that. I just…” Costia jogged towards the ball that went through the net and retrieved it, “I have this big dream.” She laughed at herself, trying to get her breathing under control as Lexa watched quietly.

“I jog and this happens,” She laughed to herself, “I have this big dream to go to Harvard, prove to my parents that I can do it. That I can make them proud, too...”

“With hard work and dedication, your dream will come true.” Lexa looked down, feeling like she couldn’t have sounded any cheesier. She felt a connection with the girl, a connection she has never felt with anyone before.

Finally, someone could understand her.

The ambition.

A _big_ dream.

Costia started backing away slowly stuffing hands in her back pockets and smiles. Lexa took note of how it’s one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen, let alone her eyes… Lexa wasn’t necessarily _mesmerized,_ but the blue gray eyes did a number on her.

“Don’t know if I’ll be able to focus on that now that I have met you.”

Turning around on her heels, Costia walked out leaving a red Lexa at the free throw line. Only, she never knew that she would fall madly in love with this girl, even… more than basketball.

3 weeks later…

“Anya, I really don’t want to do this. Why is this so hard?” Anya was in town for the weekend since it was a bye week. Basketball season was almost over and her weekend was free. Sitting on her bed, she was texting and not really paying attention to Lexa who continued to ramble.

“I…I really don’t know her. I don’t know her friends…” Lexa paced back and forth against the hardwood, practically rattling every trophy on the drawers against the side of the wall. “We barely spoke! She, she just asked me to be with her? To make s’mores on the beach tonight?”

Not even five seconds later, Lexa stopped pacing and glared at Anya, “Unless you are texting me a response, you are being rude.”

Costia sighs and throws her phone on the bed, “Lexa… she asked you out.”

She got up out of the bed and smiled, “You have one more season to stand out Lex…”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

Lexa sighs and put her head down in defeat, resting her hands on her hips – kind of like the what she does when she is listening to her coach run down the next play in a game.

“I’m nervous.”

“What… Why? You’ve done this before right?” Lexa replies impatiently and walks to where her sister is standing, “No Anya, I’ve never done this before. I-I like her. Like, Like her like her.”

Lexa was speaking the truth. She has never looked forward to a class as much as she did with Literature. She couldn’t stand the class but hearing Costia’s voice made her happy and calm. For once, Lexa never thought about playing basketball.

Rather, she would think about what she would say to the girl after the class. How she would approach Costia, what to talk about, how to have the courage to ask her to hangout after practice.

She started pacing back and forth before going to her closet, “Okay, it’s been more than a minute since you’ve been quiet Anya. I don’t know if I should freak out…” Lexa put on her sweatshirt over her nike tank and changed into yoga pants.

“No, it’s just… I’ve never seen you get so flustered over a girl.” Lexa went and sat down, starting to put her shoes on.

“It feels weird. How I get around her… Anyways, I’m gonna be late. One game later?”

Lexa smiles at her, “I’m glad you are not against it. Ofcourse.”

“Go get ‘em tiger.”

\--

She got to the beach and was able to spot the fire with her classmates in surrounding it. The full moon hung low and the waves crashing against the shore brought a soothing breeze. Lexa stuffed her hands nervously into her sweatshirt when she reached the group.

 _Where are you…_ She scanned each face but couldn’t find the one face she was looking for.  
“Hey Lexa! Excited for basketball season?” Lexa nodded at the girl trying to make conversation and replied.

“Yes, I can’t wait.” What she really wanted to say was, where is Costia until she saw a figure walk towards them from a distance behind that girl.

Once she realized who it was, Lexa’s face naturally lit up and her heart started beating faster when Costia sat across of the fire and handed a boy next to her the 8 pack of beer she brought.

“Sorry it took so long, the guy at the register quizzed me on my date of birth and address… Apparently, I look young.” She didn’t notice Lexa until she finally got situated, her face lighting up as well once she spotted the basketball player.

“LEXA! You made it, I swear I didn’t see you,” She gave Lexa a smile that made her start feeling that unfamiliar warmth spread across her chest, “You’re too late on the s’mores by the way!”

Lexa frowned, “I thought it was at 8?” Costia returned the frown, “I definitely said 7. I’m… really glad you came though.”

“Yeah she was waiting for you.” The guy next to her mutters this under his breath and Costia responded by punching him in the arm. Unable to form words from how dry her mouth got when she heard him say that, Lexa just raised her eyebrows at Costia.

“N-No that’s totally not…” Costia laughed and hid her face behind her hands, “Okay maybe I was?”

The classmates passed around the beer and Lexa shook her head, “I do not drink.” Costia frowned, “Not willing to step out of your comfort zone?”

Lexa felt as though there was more to the question than just beer. Lexa raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, “I am trying to get in shape for basketball, not drink a heart attack.” A couple of Costia’s friends laughed and Costia drank her beer before speaking back up, challenging Lexa.

“Well Lexa, there’s more to life than basketball. Right?”

_Step out that comfort zone Lexa?_

Answering her own thought, Lexa managed to respond casually by taking a beer from the girl next to her and passed the bottles along. While still looking at Costia, she took a long swig and she hated the taste, forcefully gulping down the liquid.

It was cheap beer and she managed to conceal her discomfort but after a minute or two, she couldn’t help but drink one more sip. Surprisingly enough, the taste grew on her. Costia bit her lip while looking at Lexa and drank the beer before speaking up to her friends.

“So, there’s this person and well, I really like her.” She looked at her friend to the left and looked straight across the fire, “But, I don’t know how to tell her.” Lexa messed with the neck of the bottle while looking into the eyes of Costia as she spoke. She could see the fire in her eyes and she felt uneasy, unsure of where this is going.

A part of her knew that it was _her_ that she was speaking of but she wasn’t sure. So she looked at the small fire and responded quietly, “Well, why not ask her out?”

Costia laughed, “I don’t know how, she doesn’t give me any signs.”

_WHAT._

Lexa held back from the outburst and her friend chimed in, “Just go for it Costia. There’s nothing to lose.”

Lexa grinded down on her teeth and rubbed her jaw, “What if she feels the same way?” Costia and Lexa had another staredown, exactly replicating the one they had in the class. There was an awkward silence and Lexa could quite literally feel the vein popping out from the top of her left eyebrow.

“Oookay… This went from 0 to 100 real quick.” Everyone laughed nervously and Costia joined the laughter. After four long beers later and a bottle of vodka shared between everyone, most people were drunk. Lexa stopped after the second beer and a few sips of the strong alcohol. She felt like this is a moment she should experience with someone she could trust. Maybe Anya?

They decided on playing spin the bottle and luckily, the bottle never landed on her. She saw things—twerking, lap dances, eskimo kisses, etc- that were ridiculously absurd and was judging the group the entire time.

And now she sees why Anya says these hangout sessions were always so pointless.

Two spins later, the bottle landed on Costia and the drunk boy started laughing hysterically.

“I want you… to to make out with her.” He slurs and points towards Lexa’s area. The girls started laughing and the boys started cheering but Costia and Lexa were both quiet.

“No backing out, I kissed that guy.”

One girl slurred, “I gave a lap dance to a girl.”

_Fairly good point…_

Costia’s head tilted to the left and sighed, “For how long?”  
The drunk friend tapped his forefinger on his chin acting like he was thinking, “1 minute. Full on make out session.”

The basketball player was fully aware as to what was about to happen. Costia managed to get up and yet, Lexa never thought to stop her. The familiar tension grew in the air and the breeze was no longer there.

Lexa felt like the salt-water smell was about to make her suffocate.

Her hands started clamming up in the pocket of the sweatshirt and her heart started pounding as the brunette sat in front of her, back to the fire and her eyes searching for some kind of sign to not do this.

But, she didn’t see it in Lexa’s eyes. And so she made the first move.

Moving to Lexa’s side, she brought one leg over the legs that tensed up immediately in response to Costia’s first move. Lexa felt her heart pound faster than she has ever felt before. Again, more than the rush of the last 15 seconds of a game winning drive.

Lexa’s hands were no longer in her pocket, remaining idle in the sands of the beach. Costia finally sat down on Lexa’s lap and suddenly, a shock went down Lexa’s spine, making her perk right up.

She licked her lips nervously and Costia looked down at her, taking Lexa’s hands into her own and placing them on her sides. Costia was cold and shivered at the touch of Lexa’s warm hands against her skin. She edged a little closer, inches away from Lexa’s lips whispering whilst looking down into Lexa’s eyes, “I really wish our first kiss wasn’t a dare.”

This caused Lexa to laugh, making her less tensed up and more relaxed at the attempt of making small talk in such a crazy situation.

“How do you know we would have kissed in the first place?” She said it in a tone that would have been low enough only for Costia to hear.

“Because I’ve been wanting you ever since our first unofficial argument…No regrets.” Once the last word slipped out of her mouth, Costia leaned in with no hesitation, brushing her lips against Lexa’s before pressing her lips firmly against Lexa’s own. Lexa breathed in deeply in surprise, seconds later relaxing into Costia’s lips. Her hands drifted lower to rest on Costia’s hips, grazing her nails against the soft, tan skin.

She felt the hitch in Costia’s breathing because of Lexa’s unintentional move. She couldn’t help that Costia wore a loose, blue crop top and shorts (for some god awful reason).

The kiss was definitely well over a minute. She swiped at Lexa’s bottom lip slowly and delicately. Lexa could taste the mixture of alcohol and Costia’s cherry chapstick. For some reason, she didn’t mind it. _She wanted it._ The fire grew stronger in Lexa’s chest and all she could feel around her was Costia. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore that drowned out Costia’s friends. Nothing else mattered at that very moment.

She gave in to Costia as the girl on her lap deepened the kiss further. She didn’t know what to do, given the fact that this was Lexa’s very first kiss. Yes, this moment is one that Lexa will never forget. Costia took control of the kiss as one hand cradled Lexa’s cheek and the other cupping her neck. Her tongue explored Lexa’s mouth fervently, leaving Lexa’s lips momentarily only to catch her breath and go back in, changing the angle of the kiss slowly.

Lexa’s right hand slowly moved up beneath her tank, stopping suddenly at the feeling of lacy material. Reversing the motion, Lexa’s hand trailed back down Costia’s spine. Again, nails grazing the bare skin. Lexa could’ve sworn she felt the the goosebumps at the tips of her fingers from the motion. It caused Costia to press down into Lexa’s hips, moaning into Lexa's mouth and biting the basketball player's bottom lip, gently tugging it as she pulled away.  

Lexa’s heart was thumping against her chest hard, Costia grinding down into her made her feel a mixture of heat and pressure in between her legs. Something, that Lexa has never felt before. All she knew was that Costia caused it.

Quite frankly, it turned Lexa on and she wanted to feel that rush she felt when Costia did that particular move.

Realizing what had just happened, Costia pulled away breathing heavy. The intense moment shared between the two left them breathless and confused. Lexa didn’t want to blame it on the alcohol nor did Costia. Afterall, Lexa and Costia only had a few drinks so both of them were very aware of what just happened.  
She rested her head on Lexa’s forehead and smiled, “Nothing to lose, right?”

~

One year later: February

“You can’t just come to one of my games?” Lexa was wearing her game day uniform that was hidden under her sweats, a sweatshirt, and a jacket. She shoved her hands in her pockets when Costia got closer to her.

“I have a lot of--” Costia started buttoning up her sheer blouse and immediately stopped when Lexa blatantly finished her sentence, “Studying/Work to do. Yes, I know.”

Costia finished buttoning up her blouse and rolled up her sleeves, leaning in to kiss Lexa on the cheek, “Baaabe, you have me all weekend. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I need to go work on a project with Elena tonight.” She started putting on her shoes and Lexa flung her bag over her shoulder, “Elena?”

“Oh yeah. She’s just a girl in my ap gov class.”

“Is she cute?”

“Oh totally, blonde hair blue eyes. Soccer player. Loooong legs.” Lexa frowned at the sarcasm that she’s currently drowning in, “Seriously?”

Costia brushed away the hairs in Lexa’s face and leaned in to give a soft kiss against Lexa’s lips, “You’re the only one I have eyes for.” And again, did Lexa feel her heart speed up and the familiar warmth that she felt when they kissed for the first time.

And at that very moment, Lexa said the words she would never expect herself saying.

“I think I’m in love you.”  Costia didn’t say anything but pulled her in for a slow and passionate kiss.

Smiling, she repeated the words slowly in front of the brunette. “’I think I’m in love’ with you too…”

\--

“Let’s go Lexa, let’s go!” Two stomps and claps followed on the bleachers and the chant continued as Lexa managed to tap swat the ball out of her opponent’s hands. She ran after the loose ball and reached forward and hooked her hand below the ball.

Rather than dribbling it, Lexa threw the ball forward all the way past the half court line and sprinted, grabbing it again. This time, dribbling and leading the fast break.

She could hear the chants in the background as she went up for the layup, making her 28th point of the night. Those chants and cheers brought her life, the adrenaline she needed to make her the amazing player she is.

Lexa looked at the scoreboard after circling back around the court, _63-42, keep playing and get those numbers up._ And so she did, scoring ten more points, two more steals and ending the night with thirteen assists for the last game of the season.

Rather than calling Costia or practicing, she decided to celebrate with the team and put her phone on silent.

\--

“Mom, where are you? I’m home!” Costia put her bookbag and keys down on the tan granite counter top, finding her mom sitting by a half full wine bottle and an empty one, “Mom?”

She went by her mom who’s face was covered by her hair, nudging her a few times before her mother jolted awake.

“Mom, it’s 1. Go to bed…” She was scared because she has never seen her mom like this. The perfect lawyer who never lost a case. Her role model. Here, her mom was a _wreck._ Costia swung her mom’s arm over her shoulder and carried her up the cold stairs while her mom mumbled incoherent words.

Finally getting to her bed, her mom started crying into Costia’s chest.

“23 years of marriage gone for an assistant.” Costia’s heart sank at the words, fairly certain of what the words meant but did not want to believe them. But she had to hear the words.

“Mom? What are you talking about, what assistant?”

“Me and your father are officially divorced.” Her mother’s head flopped down on the pillow and Costia’s legs collapsed. She immediately started crying, calling the only person she knew that would make her feel better.

After calling three times, the only words that she heard from Lexa were so simple yet painful.

_This is Lexa, leave a message and I’ll probably get back to you._

“Where are you when I need you the most Lexa.”

~

Present day:

“Lex.”

“Costia.”

Clarke looked at the girl who stopped dead in her tracks, as if she had seen a ghost. Looking back at Lexa, she too had looked like she had seen a ghost. She would be a fool to not notice the sudden tension that grew between the two. She would also be a fool if she didn’t notice that these two had a history.

Good thing Clarke is not a fool because she realized it almost instantly.

“Lexa?” Clarke looks at Costia again who continued to stare at Lexa, not giving Clarke any attention like she didn’t exist. The only eyes she was looking into were Lexa’s, not giving any attention towards the blonde.

“Lexa, can you tell me what’s going on.” Lexa looked down and forced back the tears, wanting to remain strong. She couldn’t face Clarke either with Costia right there, more beautiful than she was when they first met.

“Clarke, leave us.” Lexa wasn’t asking either. Clarke simply nodded and left the two alone without a single protest.

\--

“YOU LEFT HER ALONE?” Octavia started pacing back and forth in the room.

“What’s the big deal. She’s an ex for a reason. I’m sure she has like 10 others.” Octavia pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down next to her clueless best friend in the dining room.

“Clarke… Lexa has only been with one person. For 3 years.”

“Oh, shit… Octavia, I never knew. She’s… beautiful.” Clarke got down and started to put her shoes on, “I’m gonna go back.”

“No.” She didn’t listen to her best friend and continued to tie up her shoes. “Clarke, NO.”

The blonde sat up, frustrated with what she had decided to do without questioning Lexa’s decision.

“What, so I just sit around in hopes that she comes back to me?” Octavia walked over and squatted down next to her friend who sat there on the floor.

“That’s exactly what you do.”

“She didn’t give me any of the details but all I know is that it was a bad breakup.” Clarke rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. She held back her own tears, wondering if there was any chance that her developing relationship with Lexa will be destroyed.  
“Great.”

Clarke stared at the floor, noticing a ball that she initially thought was Octavia’s. There were small, faded signatures and it struck her, the ball wasn’t her bestfriend’s but Lexa’s. She pulled out her phone and smiled as she read the last texts.

 

[1:12 a.m] Lexa: I think I’m missing my favorite sweatshirt…

 [1:13 a.m] Clarke: Already leaving things at my place? I didn’t know we were that deep into the relationship…

[1:13 a.m] Lexa: Oh, you’re in too deep to back out now Miss. Griffin. So you DO have my sweatshirt…

[1:14 a.m] Clarke: I may or may not be wearing it right now…

[1:14 a.m] Clarke: Wait. Does that make me your girlfriend Miss Woods?

[1:14 a.m] Clarke: Oh my god. That was too soon.

[1:16 a.m] Clarke: Say something before I lose my mind.

[1:17 a.m] Lexa: Goodnight…

[1:17 a.m] Lexa: Girlfriend;)

[1:18 a.m] Clarke: So not cool.

[1:20 a.m] Lexa: Wait.

[1:21 a.m] Clarke: ???

[1:23 a.m] Lexa: What else are you wearing?

[1:25 a.m] Clarke: Why don’t you come over and find out?;)

[1:25 a.m] Lexa: I have to wake up in 5 hours.

[1:25 a.m] Clarke: Goodnight!

[1:26 a.m] Lexa: K. It’s on.

[1:28 a.m] Clarke sent you a snap!

Clarke remembered her wearing the oversized steelers sweatshirt that night and nothing else but black, lacy panties. She remembered her methodically resting her hand in between her legs and beneath her panties, biting her lower lip, and snapping a picture from lips down.

[1:28 a.m] Lexa Replayed your snap!

[1:29 a.m] Lexa: 6 seconds? Really?

[1:29 a.m] Clarke: Sweet dreams girlfriend;)

[1:30 a.m] Lexa: Alright Clarke.

_I have your ball, come by if you want to talk about what just happened. Or get your sweatshirt._

\--

Costia took one step closer to her ex and Lexa put one hand up, signaling her not to come any closer. Lexa checked her phone and saw that Clarke texted her but chose not to read it.

“It’s so good to see you Lex.”

Lexa’s heart felt ten times heavier at the words and her throat felt like it was closing in on her. So Costia continued, taking a step forward. This time, Lexa did not stop her.

“I tried calling, emailing. I left voicemails…” Costia got closer and Lexa took one step back, feeling the weight on her chest become unbearable. So unbearable that she couldn’t breath. She didn’t know if it was anger or her reliving the heartbreak she had felt a year ago.

Costia’s voice began breaking, “Lexa… I am so. So, so… sorry. I have felt awful about myself for so long. I miss you.”

Lexa remained quiet as she was speaking. _I miss you_ rang through her head, a part of her not wanting to believe the words.

“Why are you here.” Lexa looked up into Costia’s eyes as she said the words slowly. “You. I’m here for you.” Costia smiled softly even against the tears that were forming but Lexa scoffs, feeling her blood quite literally boil. “You think… You can come back. Into my life like this,” Lexa waves her arms around and got closer to Costia, jabbing her finger into Costia’s chest with every word that followed. “You had _everything_ to lose.”

What seemed like a long, dreadful minute passed was really only a moment before Lexa spoke back up. This time; she was quiet, her voice fell into a faint whisper. “Why’d you do it…”

Costia’s chin started to tremble and could not stop the tears that fell.

“I was angry. Angry with you and your love of basketball… That night, your last game... You weren’t answering your phone—”

“And I apologized for that? What is—”

“My parents got a divorce the day I went to work on that project and you never knew…” Costia ran her hand through her hair, the same motion she does when she is nervous. “They were never on vacation that day on the state championship Lexa. My mom was out _again_ and my dad was more than likely screwing his assistant.”

Lexa listened closely and even though Costia cheated on her, she felt bad for her. She felt sad. Costia was alone and Lexa realized she was never there for her. She was never there.

_Is it my fault?_

“It’s not your fault,” Costia sniffled and Lexa started wondering if she thought out loud, “I know you well enough to know that you will blame yourself. I retaliated Lexa and I’m sorry. I’m just like my dad…”

Lexa stood there frozen and again, at a loss for words. Costia managed to speak up again, wiping her own tears away.

“I never got into Harvard because of everything that happened. I made D’s… I got accepted into well,” Costia looked down at her book and around the campus, “Here… Listen Lexa, I don’t expect us to pick up where we left off. But I’m hoping we can still be friends.”

There was a pleading look in her eyes, “My number is still the same.” Costia reached for Lexa and squeezed the basketball player’s arm before giving her that same soft smile that Lexa adored.

“I hope we meet again.” Costia brushed past Lexa and left her alone. Without even looking at her phone, Lexa walked straight. Her mind took her to the one person that would heal all the pain and anguish she felt at that moment.

She deleted the number but never could make herself forget it.

Knocking at the door, she heard Octavia scream at Clarke to open the door. She heard Clarke argue back, telling her she’s the laziest basketball player ever. She called her other unpleasant words that are not worth mentioning.

She furiously flung open the door and looked up, her facing immediately turning into a sour expression. “Please tell me you didn’t hear any of that.”

“Can we talk?”

~


	6. Fire And Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far, the hardest chapter to write. A bit different from the rest... I don't know what to say lol. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend. And most of all, I hope you enjoy reading this. As always, I would love to know what you all think.

After the State Championship:

Lexa’s mind went blank; her body became numb. The image of Costia with that girl wouldn’t go away, no matter how long she stood in the scolding hot water of her shower. No matter how much she cried, it wouldn’t go away.

Her heart was heavy with regret and pain. Why? That is what every question Lexa asked herself started with.

_Why did I let anyone in?_

_Why not focus only on basketball?_

_Why?_

Unfortunately, basketball was no longer something she enjoyed. Weeks passed with Lexa leaving immediately after her classes rather than practice like she normally does. She took the routes that Costia wouldn’t take, refusing to go to lunch where Costia would stay seated reading her book, and even stopped hanging out with her friends.

She remained quiet until she saw the same long, blonde hair that was burned into her memory. Lexa scanned her body, seeing the soccer sweatshirt and the long legs. The same sweatshirt that was flung on the floor along with Costia’s clothes.

_I only have eyes for you._

She shook her head at the replay of what Costia said and walked by the blonde until she heard a laugh.

“Nice net by the way!” The blonde started laughing harder with her friends and it stopped Lexa dead in her tracks. _The game net that she couldn’t find and immediately,_ she felt the anger take over her mind.

She completely forgot about the net that was cut down and given to her as a token from her coach and also felt humiliated.

“Fuck it.”

Lexa whispered these words before turning around and punching her square in the jaw, causing the girl to fall. The girl’s face became horrified as she cupped her jaw in pain with both knees on the ground, the other hand grasping the floor holding herself up. Lexa towered over her and felt that sharp pain in her hand but it didn’t stop Lexa from punching her again.

This time, her fist connected with the girl’s temple and the girl’s arm gave. She tried to get back up but Lexa hit her again, despite the sharp pain shooting up from up from her hand.

Lexa looked around and saw the girls who were no longer laughing with her. Their smiles disappeared and their expressionless faces were all fixed on the unconscious soccer player in disbelief.

She heard the students start whispering and some were even cheering her on even though Lexa _knew_ what she did wasn’t right. She saw Costia hugging her book tightly, knuckles becoming white from the grip. It was then when another piece of her heart broke off.

Lexa grabbed her hand, hoping to stop the pain and throbs. Their eyes met and Costia could see the hatred that rested in Lexa’s eyes.

And the hurt.

The resource officer sprinted towards Lexa’s position and pushed her against the lockers, breaking the eye contact and Lexa grimaced as soon as her hand connected with the cold metal.

He took her hands forcefully and slapped the cuffs on, tightening them quickly behind her back.

\--

“Are those really necessary officer? She’s just a girl.” Lexa’s mom shook her head in disapproval and the principal nodded at the officer to take them off.

She kept her head down, rubbing the raw, red skin. Her hand was still in constant, throbbing pain but she concealed it with a stony look.

“You’re eighteen Lexa… You know her parents could press charges, right? A small fracture of the orbital socket…” The principal took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. Lexa was slouched against the leather chair, not looking at the principal at all.

Her parents broke the silence and spoke up, “This is very unusual of her. Lexa has never laid a hand on anyone.”

Lexa kept her eyes locked on the diploma behind the principal that showed the masters degree obtained from Syracuse.

“If this goes out, you can lose your scholarship.” The principal sighed at Lexa’s grave silence and continued to fill in the suspension sheet, “I’m not going to expel you. Your record has been clean…up until this moment. You are suspended for one week. I will talk to the parents of the other student.”

The resource officer stood beside her just incase the parents do decide to press charges. She walked out behind her parents and kept her head down until she saw the parents and their child.

Elena was holding up ice to her face and when she took off the ice to get up, her left side was bruised up already, one cut and swelling just below her red eye. She looked into Lexa’s eyes and mouthed the words Lexa would have never thought Elena would say.

_I’m sorry._

She confessed into provoking Lexa and convinced her parents to not press charges. Elena already signed with UNC and understands what would happen if this actually got out. She knew the scrutiny that Lexa would face. More importantly, she knew that scholarship to UCONN would most likely be pulled.

The resource officer finally left Lexa alone, informing her that the one-week suspension will still be in place and that she will be able to walk for graduation. Elena walked out with her parents and told them that she would meet them at the car.

“I’m sorry, really. I always wanted Costia and when she told me you guys broke up, we kissed which lead to…” Lexa looked up once Elena said “broke up” and she knew that it wasn’t Elena’s fault.  

“I was nothing more than just a rebound.”

She patted Lexa’s shoulder and walked off. Lexa told her parents that she would drive behind them to the house and that she just needed to grab her things.

The principal informed her of the classroom that the bookbag was placed in temporariy. It was the same walk that Lexa would walk with Costia to her class. She tapped on the door quietly before stepping in and everyone was looking at her.

Including Costia.

Lexa paused and looked at Costia before grabbing her bookbag. She flung it over one shoulder and never looked back.

And that was the time Costia started calling.

\--

Three months later: July

Anya bounced the ball three times before taking a shot from the free throw line while Lexa watched from the bench. She looked down on her wrist that was now in a black splint and fiddled with the strap, thinking of college ball. The punches caused a fracture in her fourth and fifth metacarpals and today should be her last day of recovery.

She could hear the horns blaring from outside the fences and the roads jammed with cars and bikers. The court would be one with the streets if it wasn’t for the sidewalk and the fence. She watched Anya practice with her teammates and many days, alone.

Anya took off her basketball shoes and put on her running shoes. She looked over at her sister and her mind was obviously somewhere else, “Lexa…”

She snapped out of it and glared at Anya, “If you apologize one more time.”

“How can I not? I’m the one who pushed you to go out with her…” Anya grabbed her things and pushed off the stone bench, “I’m sorry.”

Lexa started walking towards the end of the court, “It’s not your fault--“ Anya immediately cut her sister off, “It is. I let you do this. Watching you go through this, hearing you cry at night…”

They stopped at an intersection and Anya shook her head, looking away from Lexa to hide the painful expression. “What I went through with Gustus is what you’re going through now.”

The light turned red and it was their way to walk but Anya didn’t walk. She pulled Lexa’s wrist and made her look into her eyes, “You haven’t touched a basketball in almost three months because of… her. Promise me you’ll only focus on basketball Lexa. I swear I will make you ready for your debut.”

“Anya…”

“Promise me.”

Lexa looked at her sister and thought of all the possibilities. In the end, she promised she would give it her all. After all, she wanted her dream to come true.

Lexa went to Anya’s doctor the next day and was cleared to play basketball. For the next month, she did vigorous training and did drills that the Chicago team does. Hours of the day were spent practicing and would hit the weights two times a day.

Slowly but surely, she found her rhythm back, even impressing Anya’s coach. She gained six pounds of muscle and reduced her body fat percentage down to 17% from 22% in just one month. Every single day, they ate the same thing that Anya meal prepped for them – chicken and green beans with a different source of a good fat.

“I would say let’s finish that last meal but since it’s your last night here… Let’s go out.” Lexa laughed and felt at peace with herself. She didn’t give Costia a single thought for almost thirty full days and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

Anya helped her.

And so did basketball.

\--

Present day:

“So the night of the championship, that’s when I found her with that girl. After that, I…” Lexa looked down at the small scar on her right hand, “Punched that girl a good bit and got suspended then Chicago with Anya then here. This is the first time we’ve spoken in two years.”

Clarke widened her eyes after Lexa described _everything._ She made a hand motion and a whooshing sound in attempt of to make the perfect imitation of a bomb exploding.

“And she’s back to be _friends_?” Clarke was snuggling against Lexa’s side on her bed. Her head rested on Lexa’s chest while she traced the infinity symbol on Lexa’s stomach beneath her tank. She wrapped her leg around Lexa’s leg while she recounted their conversation a few days ago.

“… So yeah, that’s what she said.”

Clarke remained quiet and she opened her mouth to say something but didn’t say it and Lexa saw it. 

She quickly got up and put her hands in her lap, stared intently at Lexa. “Look. She lost everything. Her parents got a divorce. She couldn’t go to Harvard. She’s alone here Lexa. I say let’s invite her to the hiking trip!”

Lexa laughed and imitated Clarke, throwing her hands in her lap too. “Why don’t we just invite her over for a sleep over and we can all build pillow forts?” Clarke frowned at the sarcastic response. She only wanted to make Lexa know that she isn’t threatened by an ex but Lexa wasn’t seeing it that way.

“I’m only trying to help.” Clarke lied and Lexa went back to her previous position, grabbing her playbook from the bedside table and opened the book. She started analyzing a play before her girlfriend spoke up, “I want to meet her.”

_What the actual fuck?_

This time, Lexa breathed in deeply and bit her tongue, resisting the urge of saying her thought. She tried to conceal her anger by staring into the book.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No—what,” Lexa threw the book on the bed and got up, “You can’t say yes to my no. You asked and I said no. End of discussion!”

Clarke got off the bed and Lexa kept a stern look on her face while staring straight ahead. Her arms were out, “I’m not threatened by her.”

“I didn’t say you were _Clarke_.”

“Oookay and I wasn’t asking you either _Lexa_.” She raised her eyebrows in surprise at how determined the blonde is. She couldn’t help but admire the persistence that Clarke attacked with. In response, Clarke stood her ground and crossed her arms against her chest.

After a minute of silence and Lexa refusing to let Costia come, Clarke spoke up, completely annoyed.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this.”

“Oh, I can’t either.”

“Stop doing that!” Clarke starting waving her hands towards Lexa’s direction and started stuttering out of frustration.

“Doing what!” Lexa couldn’t help but yell back at her girlfriend who raised her voice despite their friend being outside. “Being so against it because you’re so scared! You’re _my_ girlfriend.”

Lexa blinked twice at the words that were yelled. She was shocked because Clarke read right through her. Behind all the desperation to end the argument, Lexa knew she was defeated because Clarke was right.

But…

_My girlfriend?_

“Are you… marking your territory?” Clarke managed out a shaky laugh and ran her hand through her hair, the thing she does when she is nervous.

“Yeahhh?” She extended the word in a questioning tone, “Unless we, you know, because it’s official, right? The BitchNeeds-TAH-Know.”

Lexa watched Clarke struggle with this moment and could not help but smile. More like cheese, at her flustered partner.

After Clarke practically stopped breathing, waiting for a response, Lexa spoke up whilst smiling full heartedly. “And here I thought, you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart.”

Clarke grinned and got closer to Lexa, “She’s hot.”

“Good point.”

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, “What, you checked her _out already._ Are you serious Lexa?”

“No, I did not.”

Clarke imitated the way Lexa said it, mocking her monotonous tone. Lexa frowned and brought her right arm up, pointing her finger to the door.

“Leave.”

Clarke took one step closer to Lexa who backed away, hitting her desk.

“ _No_.”

Lexa’s stomach took a flip and she gulped once, standing her ground.

“It’s my room, what do you mean.”

"Doesn’matter _Girlfriend_.” Lexa was about to protest but Clarke took a few more steps towards her. They were only a step away from one another. Clarke’s gaze purposely falling to her lips and back into her eyes, quirking an eyebrow up expecting a challenge.

Lexa licked her lips nervously, thinking the words to object to her statement but couldn’t quite say it out loud. Clarke leaned in slowly and the closer her lips got, the feeling as if a pendulum was crashing against her heart grew stronger and faster. Nothing compared to the way she felt when Clarke would kiss her and the way her lips moved against her skin.

Right when their lips were about to touch, Raven walked in, causing Clarke to lean back smoothly, “Aaand here we go.”

“Clarke.”

“Raven.”

Octavia peeked over Raven’s shoulder, “Guys, for once just keep your dirty paws off each other.”

Raven shrugged her roommate off of her and crossed her arms, “Jasper is cheating and Monty is helping him.”

Clarke went over to Raven, breathed in deeply and patted her friend’s shoulder before answering, “Or you just suck.” Raven scoffed, disagreeing with her best friend as Clarke squeezed past her. 

Lexa started typing in the number that no matter how many times she tried to forget, she couldn’t. _We’re all going hiking next week. Free to join?_ Her thumb hovering over the touch screen, unable to hit send.

“There’s some tall girl out there that’s looking for you. I usually don’t complain but she’s a bitch.”

“Wait what?” Lexa remembered what Clarke said, hit send quickly and walked by Raven. She looked around the small living area, spotting Anya playing Halo with Jasper. She looked over and saw Clarke laughing with Octavia, watching the two battle it out over Halo.

“Anya.”

“One second.” She killed Jasper and smiled, “What’s up?”

“Why are you here.”

“What’s this I hear about… A hiking trip?”

_How._

“What about it?”

“I want in.” _Oh dear god._ Anya kept playing the game while Lexa protests, “What about Chicago?”

“Well sis, I’m getting traded! So, I have free time.”

_Clarke._

_Raven._

_Octavia._

_Costia._

_And now Anya._

Raven picked up a piece of pizza and took one bite before speaking up, “Traded because you--”

Anya cut her off, “Who are you again? Oh, okay.”

Raven looked at Lexa and breathed in deeply. Lexa offered a small, _hang in there_ , reassuring kind of smile because her sister is indeed unbearable. Her phone vibrated seconds later.

_If catching up with you means having to HIKE, I’m always free to join._

~

“What the hell do I even take.” Clarke put in more clothes in her bag, stuffing things she finds around her closet. She grabbed a pair of lacey panties and bra’s, smiling in approval.

“Dear god it’s not an expedition. We’re going to stay at a cabin that Lexa’s family owns and then hike a trail Lexa found. So, grab whatever you can. God I hope the beds are comfortable.”

“And please, don’t take that.”

Clarke ignored her and even packed a few cuter items and finally, finished packing.

“So, are you bring your art supplies? I heard the view is amazing.”

Deep down, she wanted to. But, she found no joy in the one thing that once made her feel at peace. It was a constant reminder of her father, the expensive charcoal or paint was a memory of her father that brought nothing but sadness and grief into her life.

“No, I don’t need it.” She quickly answers and packs the rest of her things then heads towards the door, “Raven’s already in the car O, hurry up before she throws a kanipshin.”

Once the door closed behind Clarke, Octavia went over to Clarke’s desk. She opened the drawer and found her art supplies. She grabbed the leather case consisting of Clarke’s sketch pad, wiping off the dust that collected on the top.

Her best friend put it carefully in her bag and went back towards the desk. Octavia found the expensive, blue pencils that each have different functions enclosed in a leather pouch. She wiped the dust off and found a gold, rustic engraving in the center of the pouch.  

_J.C_

~

Lexa drummed nervously on her jeep’s steering wheel, waiting for Costia. She wasn’t sure what to expect from this trip. Originally, the plan was just for the roommates and now, the plan completely changed.

_6:32 p.m._

“So she’s late, we should leave her.” Lexa sighed at the third attempt that Anya made in leaving Costia behind. “Two minutes behind schedule is not late. And for the third time, Clarke wants her there.”

“Or you can just leave both of them behind and that girl with the limp.”

Lexa turned around to look at Anya in the back seat, slouching back and texting while making her comments. “God, will you just--“ Three taps on the passenger seat’s window startled Lexa, stopping her from finishing her sentence. She leaned over and unlocked the door, quickly pushing herself off the seat and getting back in her normal position.

Costia brought the seat forward and put her bag in the backseat, making eye contact with Lexa’s sister.

“Anya, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Anya smiled and tilted her head to question the girl, “But why. Wouldn’t life be much easier for you?” Costia broke the contact and brought the seat back, avoiding another clever response from Anya by staying silent.

_Dear god._

Once she got settled in, Anya brought her foot up to the middle compartment on purpose, not allowing Costia to rest her elbow next to her sister’s. Lexa looked up in the rear view mirror to shoot Anya a glare and Anya just grinned at her then looked back down on her phone.

“So, I’ve been seeing you play Lexa,” Costia fiddled with her fingers before opening up to speak again but Anya chimed in before she could let it out.

“Oh that’s not creepy at all.”

Costia smiled, “I deserved that. I can’t believe I never watched you all those years back.”

Lexa kept her eyes trained on the road, “Yes, I can’t either.”

Anya scoffed, “I can.”

~

“Okay so two per room.” Lexa unlocked the huge door to her cabin and opened one of the doors, “Noone is allowed in our parent’s room!” Everyone stayed quiet but Raven and Anya. Both of them would bicker back and forth, arguing at any point possible.

In Clarke’s eyes, this place was a _mansion_ compared to her home _._ They all walked in amazed at how massive the place was. She looked around, finding prizes (Deer, medals, pictures, etc) on the walls that are made of tan, long logs and many pictures. An entire wall of glass overlooked the mountains and the bright moon brightening the trees up.  

While Clarke enjoyed the view, Octavia went straight to the fridge and Raven went to the mini bar. Anya followed Raven but went towards a cabinet, finding a bottle of expensive whiskey.

“I believe we met a few days ago?” Clarke shifted her focus from the view towards the girl standing right next to her.

_Costia. Goddamn, she's even hotter when she's feet away from you._

“Uh yeah,” Clarke nervously ran her hand through her hair and reached out to greet Costia with the opposite hand, “But not officially. I’m Clarke. Lexa’s girlfriend.” The last two words clearly stung Costia, seeing the hesitation immediately come off from her end. Instead, she smiled and met Clarke’s hand. Unlike Lexa, Costia’s handshake was soft. Lexa watched as the two exchanged a few words and Octavia jumped up on the granite counter. She followed Lexa’s gaze towards the two girls, “I brought the stuff like you asked.”

Lexa sighed and started rubbing her eyes, “Best thing I’ve heard all day.” Octavia hopped off the counter and went to explore the deck, squealing and jumping up in excitement. “Oh. My. God. A hot tub. Who are your parents?!”

Clarke walked over to Lexa and wraps her arms around Lexa’s stomach and kissed her neck, “So I was wondering… who’s sharing a room with you?”

Lexa tapped on her chin, acting like she was thinking. “I was thinking Octavia but I don’t know, look at her.” She looked at Octavia who was obviously putting a snapchat story up of her and the view. “Would you do the honor of being my roommate Clarke Griffin?”

“Oh my god, I do.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and leaned in, instantly feeling her stomach doing backflips the moment their lips touched. They forgot about time or the audience, as Lexa’s hands found their way towards Clarke’s waist, pulling her in closer.

~

“So what happened with your leg?” Anya sat down next to Raven on the bed, watching Raven take off her leg brace. She wanted to reach out and help her but something told her to back off.

“Soccer star,” She points to herself and puts the brace on the floor while Anya stayed silent, “Got drunk after a win against a Rivalry team. Decides to drive with her teammates and…” Her voice trails off, Anya taking note of her nervous tick. She reaches towards the bedside table and went for the alcohol, “We had a bad accident. I was in the back seat and it took a turn for the worst. I was found outside the car with a piece of metal stuck in my back and uh…”

“Stop, no need to continue.” Anya started texting again and didn’t say anything else but Raven felt angry. Usually, someone shows sympathy, right?

“Well, you asked?” Anya clicked her tongue then looked down at her phone, “Gotta get to know the _roomie_.”

“Uh, usually you show like you care?”

Anya put her phone down and looked straight ahead before glaring at her roommate for the weekend, “I’m not going to throw you a pity party for your own mistake.”

Raven noticed a part of her that existed in Anya and knew there was something about her that she was hiding. For some reason, something pushed her to get to know the mysterious WNBA player.

“Why are you like that?” Anya scrolled through her twitter feed and didn’t respond.

“Someone broke that heart made of stone?” This time, Anya reacted by getting up and taking her suitcase out, slamming it on the bed.

“What makes you think you can ask me questions cry-me-a-river?”

“Because you and I are more alike than you’d think.” The answer caused Anya to stop pulling apart her suitcase, “No not really. I have two functional legs, remember?”

“Jackass.” Anya smiled and looked at Raven who started opening her book. “Guess that makes two of us. We’re alike, remember?”

Raven threw the pillow at Anya who surprisingly laughed and threw it back. She wasn’t expecting it but this is a sign. It urged Raven to keep going at it, hoping to crack Anya. She didn’t feel like it was a challenge but rather, curious. It’s like Anya is a book that needed to be decoded and the only one who can do it, is Raven.

After she got out the shower, Anya went back into the room with just a towel on, water dripping with every step she took. Raven looked at her and quickly went back to her book on thermodynamics.

She was completely wet, which wasn’t what attracted Raven in the first place. Well, it does play a role but being in a towel will naturally draw the human eye. Especially, when the towel comes off. Raven sighed loudly after catching herself again scanning the athlete’s body and quickly looking away.

She couldn't help but note how beautiful Anya is. 

A part of her couldn't help but look again once the towel dropped.

“I mean, do WNBA players _have no sense of privacy?”_ Anya smiled while putting her shirt on, knowing that Raven looked and is just putting up a front.

She took her time putting on her panties and Raven was furiously flipping the next page of the book. Anya got in bed with disregard of how she took the majority of the covers.

“Goodnight pumpkin.”

“You’re. Going. To sleep now?”

“Us W _NBA players_ like our sleep. Turn off your lamp.”

“No.”

“Who the HELL studies this late.” Raven ignored her comment and Anya tugged the cover again, causing Raven to lose her page in the book.

“So help me god Anya if you do not stop.”

~

Costia finished hanging the last shirt before turning around to only be surprised by Octavia leaning against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Heeeey. Wow, you startled me.” Costia laughed and started taking out more clothes to put in drawers, “I’m--“

“Yeah I know who you are,” Octavia threw her bag on the bed, “Right side is mine.” Costia made note of the sudden tension that filled the air. Surely, this girl knows what happened years back and obviously, Clarke's best friend.

_Her confidant._

_So that means Lexa told Clarke._

She sighed, reminding herself of the one reason why she’s here in the first place.

_Lexa_

Costia put away her shoes and opened the front zipper, pulling out everything and finally reaching the most significant thing in her suitcase.

_The net._

Mending the broken friendship they once had is the only thing that mattered for Costia. After washing her face, she hopped in bed hoping to sleep but she couldn’t. Every time she looks at the net, it reminds her of the mistake she made and the pain she put Lexa through. 

_I deserve it._

“Goodnight Octavia.”

~

Lexa turned around and grabbed Clarke’s hand, leading her to their room. She opened the door, knowing what’s behind it. Clarke breathed in when she saw the huge room and the big, king sized bed.

_One bed?_

Lexa was behind her, closing the door and leaned against the chest of drawers next to the door, in front of the bed.

Clarke’s breathing got shaky and she laughed nervously, “One bed.” She walked over to the window that again, overlooked the mountains.

“I can sleep on the floor or in my parent’s room if you’d like.” Clarke quickly turned around and put her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans. “No, no that’s not needed. I _want_ you here.” Clarke smiled at the thought of sharing a bed with Lexa.

“D’awww. Does that mean we are gonna cuddle?”

Lexa walked towards Clarke, “No, most definitely not. You should come see the bathroom.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand and turned her back around, pulling her closer, “Master bath can wait.” When the last word slipped away from her lips, she leaned in with no hesitation.

This time, there was no interruption.

Their lips crashed against each other, both responding by breathing in deeply at the contact. Clarke pushed Lexa softly back causing Lexa’s legs to connect with the end of the bed and her to sit down on the bed.

“Clarke…” The game they were playing is dangerous and both of them new.

She shushed Lexa, “Stop talking.” She whispered the words and did not waste any time to push apart Lexa’s legs gently; getting in between them only to close any distance possible between them. Clarke kissed her in small doses while slowly zipped her jacket down, taking it off of her back and letting it fall to the floor.

Then, Clarke freed her hair of the ponytail it was in, illuminating her face and natural beauty.

Lexa took the liberty of taking off her own sweatshirt, noticing how it got uncharacteristically hot in the room. Or maybe it was just her? Her desire clearly grew stronger for Clarke as every second passes by, the fire inside her wanting to escape.

Looking up at her, the only thought that was coursing through Lexa’s head was getting Clarke out of her clothes and inside her bed. The blonde was the key to unleashing everything that was within Lexa, to let the fire and desire take over her mind -- to act on instinct.

To kiss every inch of Clarke’s body.

To make love to her.

But, is it too soon?

Or is it too late for turn back now?

Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa’s whispering softly, “I think I might be falling inlove with you Lexa.”

And there it was, the match that lit the fuse for the bomb inside to explode.

Her walls were down; her heart was out.

“Me too.”

Lexa got up while simultaneously lifting Clarke up from her legs, mentally thanking Anya for pushing her above her limits enabling her to squat 175 easy. Clarke instinctively reacted by wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist. She freed herself of her tank, leaving herself in just a bra and skinny jeans.

The basketball player kept her eyes on Clarke’s, twisting around and managed to get one knee on the bed. She leaned forward to place Clarke down gently against the bed, pressing her upper body against blonde’s feeling the immeasurable heat coming out of her chest.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s face into hers a moment later… Kissing her passionately, setting free all the pent up emotions into her. She changed the pace and kissed the girl on top of her slowly, letting Lexa change the angle of the kiss momentarily before diving back in to explore with her tongue.

The kiss awakened Clarke, her body swept over by a rush of heat as their tongues met. Her pulse quickened once Lexa leaned away, taking her shirt off and throws it to the side, Clarke’s hands' finding their place on Lexa’s waist.

Smiling, she dove back in to plant kisses along Clarke’s jaw, begging for the access that Clarke immediately gave, her hands starting to slowly drag up Lexa’s strong back. The blonde’s breathing hitched once Lexa found her pulsepoint, running her tongue across it delicately.

Lexa kept one hand tightly around the right leg, keeping it pressed against her body while the other was locked in with Clarke’s hand. She bit her lip to suppress the groan that was about to be released but her body reacted by arching into Lexa. It was an involuntary response that was much needed, causing the grip on Clarke’s leg to tighten.

Seeming as though Lexa liked the reaction, she bit down on the spot once again. This time, harder.

And this time, Clarke couldn’t hold back a loud moan once Lexa soothed the spot with her tongue. Her hips jerked up and Lexa rolled her hips, pressing her lower body down anticipating the move, pushing Clarke past her limits when their hips collided. By then, Clarke’s hand had travelled all the way down past the small of Lexa’s back, gripping tightly in response to the basketball player’s action.

She closed her eyes as Lexa’s lips explored her breasts and then met her bare stomach, relishing the purity… the realness of this moment.

Lexa’s lips stopped at the jeans and she looked up, her chest rising and falling quickly. Clarke opened her eyes, staring into the one person she could only imagine doing this with. A moment she dreamed about occasionally is now about to come true.

What she was feeling in that dream is what she is feeling now.

Lexa’s eyes pleaded and Clarke answered by nodding quickly.

“Are… you sure?”

She refused to speak up, rather holding her breath and started nodding quickly again. She felt Lexa unbutton her pants and bringing the zipper down slowly while watching Clarke to see any signs of hesitation. Instead, she saw her breathe in so much air in attempt of trying to maintain self control.

_Fire._

Her heartbeat rose as Lexa pulled away the material, slowly revealing her bare legs.

Lexa’s hand trailed up the smooth skin slowly before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the inside of Clarke’s right thigh, moving closer and closer towards the lacy material.

At this point, Clarke’s breathing became uncontrollable, faster and faster as Lexa neared the one spot that could release everything.  

 _And Desire_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news... New job. Part time. Bad news, classes start this week. Might be a while before the next chapter :(

Clarke opened her eyes to see an angel, her first thought when she saw Lexa lying next to her. She was on her stomach, back exposed, in deep slumber. Clarke shifted her weight onto her elbow, holding herself up as she traces the tattoos down her spine.

Lexa smiled softly in her sleep and that was all the blonde needed to recall the first night with her girlfriend.

She remembered the feeling of trading places with Lexa, making love to her throughout the night. Further, the feelings that rushed into her as Lexa kissed her in places she never thought would let someone kiss.

Every moment with Lexa was pure.

Something, she never had with Finn.

Something, pure.

She breathed in deeply before slowly making her way out of the bed, hoping to not wake up Lexa. She walked slowly towards the bathroom, grabbing Lexa’s sweatshirt. While showering, she moved her hands over the spots Lexa kissed, closing her eyes and smiling at the memory.

Is this what love feels like? Obviously, Clarke knew she was falling in love. It was just too real. Even in the shower, all Clarke thought about was getting back in bed with Lexa.

And that’s what she did, she went outside quickly wearing just Lexa’s sweatshirt and panties, knowing no one will be awake at 7 am.

Atleast that’s what she thought…

She made the coffee but she couldn’t find the mugs. Shouldn’t it be in the cabinet above the coffee machine? Clarke looked at the third shelf of the cabinet above the coffee machine and there it was, the cups. She reached up muttering to herself, “No respect for the short ones.”

She reached up as high as she could go, not realizing that she was not the only one in the kitchen, “There’s a trick to reaching those cups.”

The voice startled Clarke who quickly turned around to see the face.

Clarke grimaced, “I’m short.”

“I can tell.” Costia chuckled and Clarke made way for Costia to get the cups. She opened the lower cabinet and stepped up, raising her long arms and easily grabbing two mugs.

The whole situation was awkward, both of the girls didn’t know how to start up a conversation. Clarke poured coffee in both mugs, trying to think of something to say till both of them spoke up at the same time.

“Sorry, you go ahead.” Clarke took a sip from her coffee and leaned against the counter waiting for a response. Costia was close to telling her she’s lucky to have her but, she held back.

“Just wanted to say… Be good to her.” It was a bold lie and Clarke saw right through it except she just smiled at the girl and pushed herself off the counter, “I’m gonna go back.”

Clarke got back in bed, put her glasses on and started reading her book. Maybe an hour passed before she heard a huge groan following a prolonged stretch.

“I smell coffee. Where is it?” The blonde closed the book and crinkled her nose, “Ew, go brush your stinky teeth first.”

Lexa reached for the book and snatched it out of Clarke’s hands who opened her mouth to protest but stopped after hearing the book hit the glass.

“What’s so ew about this.” Lexa breathed in deeply and exhaled, blowing her breath towards Clarke, cheesing right after. The blonde shook her head, hiding her smile with her hands covering her face, “Why do I put up with this treatment.”

“It’s because you love me…” Clarke tried to not smile but she couldn’t resist, “Enough to deal with my breath?” This time, Clarke laughed out loud before moving on top of Lexa, her slightly damp hair swept to one side.

She moved closer towards Lexa’s face, “Enough to want to kiss you despite the stinky breath.”

“I was hoping you’d do that.” Lexa reached up with her hands, pulling Clarke down softly by her neck to close the remaining distance, acting on impulse. She breathed in deeply as soon as she felt the tremor of her heart, speeding up once their lips touched.

No matter how many times they have kissed, every kiss feels like their first.

Clarke broke away from Lexa, inches away from Lexa’s face. “No breakfast?” Lexa pulled her in again, giving her a strong kiss before answering her.

“Oh, we are not doing that Clarke.” Her hands made their way down Clarke’s sides, making their way below her sweatshirt, feeling the goosebumps rise on Clarke’s skin.

Clarke straightened up and willed herself to play on, “Well, what do you have in mind Captain?”

Lexa pushed herself up off the bed, playing with the lace of Clarke’s underwear and her sweatshirt.

She smiled at the girl sitting in her lap who seemingly got nervous. “Something, much. Much better.”

\--

Raven smacked on her lips before waking up. She looked at the alarm clock, reading 10 am, and froze as soon as she realized what was going on. She felt a body against her back.

She moved only her eyes down, to see a long arm draped around her stomach. She became tense, not uncomfortable but… shocked. After contemplating to herself for a minute, whether to wake her up or stay, Raven stayed.

She relaxed into the tall beauty and deep inside, she liked the feeling. Raven felt secure in her hold, feeling the warm breaths of Anya as she exhaled into her neck.

Ever since Finn, Raven promised herself to stay away from any relationship with guys. She never explored her sexuality because she denied ever having feelings towards girls. She liked the strong, calloused hands that could pin her down as he kisses her roughly with force.

But nothing compared to Anya wrapped around her small body.

No, she didn’t like it. She loved it.

Moments later, Raven drifted back to sleep.

~

“MOM I’m going; you want to come see me play?” Raven waited for an answer from her mother who stared at a picture in the living room of their small house. After receiving no answer, Raven sighed and walked out of the front door. She was fully dress in her blue and black uniform. She drove to the stadium, holding onto the necklace that a guy made for her that she slept with after a rave.

Luck, he said that’s what he made it for.

Apparently, he knew that she was THE Raven Reyes, all state champion and MVP, scoring a hat trick in the championship, THE prodigy. He was hot and funny, so why not test the waters and see where it goes?

Grabbing her cleats and duffel bag from her trunk of the old sedan, Raven made her way towards the locker room. The team already started their talk without her and she didn’t bother taking her music off. They relied on her and she was fine with it.

Being at center mid, you control the midfield. You control the attack and disrupt any incoming attack. But, Raven was like the female version Zidane, being able to not only create plays but make the goals. So, they relied on her to… execute.

She _is_ the team.

On the field, nothing mattered. Not the depressed mother who refused to look at her daughter, not the boy that made her a necklace, not her father disappearing and never coming back her junior year of high school.

Her love for the sport was the only thing real in her life. As well as being the 3.8 honors student soon to be graduate. Further, she verbally committed to Stanford sophomore year. Now, two years later with only 4 games left of the season, she signed with Stanford and was ready to leave to never come back.

The game went underway, 43 minutes passed and it was still 0-0. Raven passed it backwards to her defender. They passed it around with each other, trying to create an opening for their best player.

Every time the eagles attempted to attack from the flanks, their strongest defenders were able to clear the ball away before Raven could make a shot at goal. They were smart enough to all step forward on a few fast breaks, causing an offside on the eagles.

Raven ofcourse got impatient, despite the mark that was on her, and waved for the ball.

Their captain was the one who marked her. She was aggressively pulling at her jersey throughout the entire game to stop her from reaching the ball first _and there were no calls_. Raven looked around, remembering where everyone was before looking back at her teammate. There was a _hole._

All she had to do was get past the girl who’s on her ass, _literally_.

_Easy._

Once her defender passed the ball hard towards her, Raven pushed off the captain and sprinted towards the ball, hearing the opponent chasing right after her, reacting too late. Raven was at the center of the pitch once she came contact with the ball, she twisted her body around to see the mark stop dead in her tracks.

 _Bad move._ She could see another midfielder coming to double team her so she knew she needed to play this fast.

Raven dribbled forward with her left foot, scanning the field and finding her left forward ready to give her the perfect pass to the hole that Raven caught.

The wildcat’s center mid backed away before realizing she was giving Raven exactly what she wanted. Once she took one step forward, Raven acted on instinct. She stuttered before faking right, causing the girl to twist her body towards the direction Raven faked which was _exactly_ what the eagle’s player needed.

She continued to press forward while the girl struggled to keep up, stepping over the ball once with her left foot.

Raven cut the ball with her right foot, sending the ball left and flew by the confused wildcat’s player’s right shoulder.

She expected the other midfielder to slide from her left in attempt to stop the play and ofcourse, she did. Once the girl slid, Raven executed the perfect rainbow, side stepping away from the player and gave a hard touch sending the ball forward.

The whole section started screaming in excitement while watching their best player in action, sprinting towards the ball. Raven was confident, full of adrenaline, and had all her anger driven towards this one game.

She passed the ball to her open left forward who was about 10 meters away near the wing, immediately signaling her to send it forward. Raven continued to sprint, ignoring the burn in her lungs and her left forward made the _perfect_ through pass straight towards the outside box. Raven caught it before the center back who sprinted towards the ball was able to clear it.

Right when the opposing defender brought her leg back to kick the ball away, Raven rolled the ball left with her foot, controlling the ball with her right while using her own momentum and spinning around the stunned defender’s body.

She was in the box and ready to explode.

_Touch once._

Raven touched the ball once a little to the left and leaned forward, kicking the ball as hard as she could, releasing every last bit of anger and resentment towards her father into that one ball with her left foot.

She went through with the motion, giving extra power to the kick. The ball was too fast to be stopped, going straight into the goalie’s back left corner of the net as Raven planned. The goalkeeper dove but it was too late, the ball travelled right by her hands. The whole crowd cheered and the biggest smile appeared on Ravens face as her teammates jumped on her.

These are the moments she lived for.

Raven later assisted on two more of the goals, giving them a 3-0 shutout. After the game, one of her good teammates came to her car.

“So Raven!” Raven didn’t look at her while she put her gear in the trunk, “Yeah what’s up?”

“My parents are out this weekend and I happen to have the keys to our lakehouse. Party’s at 11, bring drinks!”

Raven didn’t think twice on what the answer would be, “Ah I can’t this time. I gotta get back home.”

“Aww well, if you change your mind, here…” She looked down at her phone and started texting, “…is the address.”

Seconds later, Raven received a text from her teammate, “Alright, I’ll think about it.” She closed the trunk and got in her sedan and drove towards the house. She knew she had to be there for her mom. It was about an eight minute drive before she reached the house. She sat in her car, looking at the house that was once bright and beautiful.

Now, there was weeds in the front, vines growing along the side. She sighed and got out the car, not knowing what to expect from her mom. She opened the door, “Mom, I’m home…” There was no answer. The place was the same way she left it except the few bottles of alcohol that were empty on the couch.

She could hear her mom stumble out of bed, cursing. Raven maintained her composure and walked towards the room, “Mom?”

“GET OUT.” Raven took one step back in surprise to the outburst, “Mom, let’s go give you a shower. Come— “

“I hate you.” The soccer player froze. Those are words she never anticipated hearing from her mom. It’s crazy how three words can sting so much. A year ago, there was a family eating at the breakfast table. Now, there was nothing.

“You don’t mean it.” Raven shook her head. She went to her mother and tried to grab her arm but her mom pushed her away.

“You are the reason why he left.” Her mom looked up and glared at her with disgust, “…Get out of my face.”

“You know what, FINE.” Raven screamed at her mom and grabbed the keys and a bottle of her mom’s vodka. She reversed quickly out the driveway, looking at the address that her friend sent her and typed it into the GPS.

Raven partied so hard she forgot where she was. Ranging from taking a shot off of a guy’s stomach to grinding on random guys, she drank the pain away that her mom brought her. Raven no longer felt like the world was caving in. She just partied until she couldn’t feel a thing.

“Guy’s lets go RACING.” Girls and guy’s cheered at the idea as they all ran out to their cars. Raven followed them outside, unaware of what she was doing. At this point, no one knew how to differentiate between what’s right and wrong.

Raven got into the backseat of one of the guy’s cars. Two more girls got into the car and they drove to the dead backroad that was next to the house. Everyone ran to the cars that parked next to each other.

Raven was cheering on the guy in the front seat, who revved his engine. A girl took her shirt off to wave the race.

Once the “flag” went down, her friend floored it.

The momentum brought Raven crashing back, laughing wildly at what just happened, watching from the middle of the backseat. He was hitting 90 miles per hour, bringing the greatest rush to the people in the car. Anything could cause his car to lose control at this point.

And that was what happened, the girl in the passenger side pulled his face in, taking his eyes off the road as she kissed him. Raven cheered the two on and once he put his eyes back on the road, a deer crossed the road.

He slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel hard to the left. Raven’s head hit the window so hard that she blacked out, losing consciousness immediately.

Her eyes were closed and could hear the sirens of an ambulance. The paramedics were talking but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Raven opened her eyes, she was on her side, strapped in.

“Where am I...” Raven willed herself to move but the paramedics jumped to stop her from moving. Panic started rising, overloading her brain.

“Why—” She tried to move again but they held her down.

“Get the Benzodiazepine.” One paramedic got up and started rummaging through a cabinet.

“You are going to be okay, I promise…” He put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

“Wait what, get off of me.” Raven tried to twist her hips but she couldn’t, “I-I-I-can’t move...”

Raven was horrified and started to cry as the paramedic stuck a needle in her, “I can’t move my legs, I can’t…” Her words disappeared, trying to stay awake but lost the battle.

\--

Raven sat through flipping all the ESPN channels until she saw her name on the headline news. She flipped right back and that was when her mom came in without Raven noticing.

“Raven Reyes, #1 recruit in the country who signed with Stanford had blood alcohol levels of .24 got in an accident…” She started crying and turned off the T.V.

“Raven…” She looked over in surprise to see who was at the doorway. Her own mother came to visit her despite what she said. Her voice started breaking, “Raven I am so… Sorry, I will change. I swear to god.”

Raven wiped away the tears but couldn’t erase the anger and resentment she now had towards her mother.

“I never want to see you again.” Her mother took one step back; the same way Raven did when she said those three words.

“Raven, please…”

“GET OUT,” She looked at her mother while her tears streamed down her face, “Go.”

Once the word got out of her blood alcohol levels, everything went to siht.. Weeks later, she was in rehab from surgery when she got the call from Stanford telling her they decided to pull her scholarship from the recent news.

Their reason was something along the lines of a stunt like that makes unnecessary noise and ruins the prestige of the school.

And that is when she had decided to go to UConn, the one school that decided to accept her into the mechanical engineering program.

~

Anya opened her eyes, breathing in deeply an unfamiliar scent. Where she was didn’t really kick in until she realized how close she was to Raven, finding one arm draped over the sleeping girl.

“Hm.” Anya neither approved or disapproved with how she found herself, rolling away to the other side of the bed. She tried to make as little sound as possible, tip toeing to the restroom to take a morning shower to begin her day.

Maybe twenty minutes into the shower, Anya was finishing up until she heard a loud thud. She quickly turned off the hot water and jumped out, wrapping her towel and ran towards the door. Anya disregarded the worried feeling she got for Raven but she had to see if she was okay.

Opening the door, she walked around the large bed and found Raven in the corner, struggling with the strap of her leg brace that allowed her to walk.  
Anya felt bad, she bent down to help her but Raven pushed her away, “Leave me alone!” Anya quirked one eyebrow at her, on the verge of just turning around and not giving a shit. But, she willed herself to try again.

Raven glared at her, eyes filled with tears that won’t leave. “I said. Leave. Me. Alone.” Anya bent down to try and take the brace from her but Raven yanked it back. Anya narrowed her eyes and remained nonchalant, “Are you serious?”

This time, she forcefully yanked it away from Raven and threw it on the bed. Ravens shoulders dropped in defeat and pressed her head against the wall while Anya got in position.

Wrapping her arm around Raven’s lower back and throwing Raven’s arm around her neck, Anya used her strength and brought both of them to their feet. Raven laughed as Anya helped her back on her feet, “You’re the first one… To help me. How weird.”

_God, how much do you weigh Reyes._

“How…” Anya grunted as she tried to keep her towel on with her elbow and walk at the same time. Both her hands were occupied, one on the small of Raven’s back and one holding Raven’s hand.

_Four more steps._

“…Hard can this BE.” She took one step and ofcourse, lost her balance. A wave of worry panic rushed through Anya’s body as she tried to keep her towel on.

_Oh shit._

“OH SHIT.” Raven yelled out, twisting her hips and grabbing onto Anya’s slick shoulder.

The one thing the basketball player did not want on her name was giving a crippled a concussion for not being able to walk her towards her own bed.

So.

Anya pushed her with all her might in hopes that she would reach the bed. The horrified Raven practically took flight and Anya did NOT in any way expect Raven to grab onto her, pulling the panicked Anya down with her.

The towel dropped.

And Anya landed right ontop of Raven.

Both of them breathing heavy, Raven unsure of what to do. With every action, there’s a reaction. But with Anya, her reaction was this.

A daunting stone faced Anya, looking right into Raven’s _soul_ who was very aware of the naked, tall glass of water ontop of her.

Raven’s heart was pounding out her chest, the way it would beat when she would score a goal. The silence wasn’t helping either, who was gonna make the first move?

Her trembling hand reached up and her fingers traced the jaw of the girl on top of her, who could very well be the one to bring her back to life. Anya shifted her weight onto the forearm holding her up, her thumb brushing across Raven’s cheek before leaning in so slowly.

_Breath._

Raven took a deep breath as she watched the lips come closer and closer. Every second that passed, the temptation of meeting her halfway grew but she didn’t do it. She didn’t do it because she wasn’t sure if this was a game.

But, the mean sister who was a softy at heart.

Once their lips were about to touch, the door slammed open.

“RAVEN Wake the...” Octavia yelled out and Anya leaped off, grabbing the towel on the floor, “HOLY.” Octavia quickly ran back out and Raven sighed, she could hear her saying “What did I just see.”

She could hear the steps disappear and Raven pushed herself up, Anya went back to her side of the room and quickly threw something on.

“Can we just replay what…” Then she heard the steps reappear, immediately covered her face and felt the anger rise up. The door opened, “But on a real note, what – “

“GET OUT OCTAVIA.” It wasn’t just Raven but the both of them screamed at her. Octavia closed the door and spoke loud enough for the two to hear.

“Should’ve locked the door if you two wanted to make out.”

Raven looked up at the ceiling, cursing Octavia in her mind. Anya went into the bathroom to put deodorant on to try to hide the smile on her face.

“Can we talk about what was just about to happen…”

Anya smirked while brushing her eyebrows, “Not sure if anything happened there Reyes.”

“Wait, I never told you my last name.”

“Mhm, Google did.”

Raven smiled and thanked god she was in the bathroom not to see it.

Anya googling her to see who she was.

Classic, right?

\--

Clarke and Lexa both left the room together to see Octavia mashing a banana with a fork. Clarke got closer and leaned over to see what she was making, “What’d that banana ever do to you.” Octavia started unpeeling another banana.

“What. I’m making breakfast,” Octavia looked up at the silent blonde and waved her fork, “Why do you always have to make breakfast?” She cracked an egg and put it into the bowl.

Clarke smirked, “Maybe because I know what I’m doing?”

“I saw this on Tasty.” She cracked two more eggs, put in peanut butter. She went to the pantry and pulled out the oats and started whisking it in, “So I saw Raven and Anya totally about to get it on.”

Lexa stopped lacing her shoes and looked up, “Really?” Octavia laughed and started pouring in the oats.

“Anya was NAKED.”

Clarkes eyes widened, she was about to speak up until she heard Raven’s grunting from the opposite side of the cabin. All three girls stopped to look at Raven who stopped in her tracks, “Oh my god.” She limped towards the bananas and grabbed three before making her way back to the room.

“Soooo who wants some banana pancakes?” Octavia started pouring some of the batter onto the hot, flat grill. After burning one pancake, Clarke took over the station despite the disapproval coming from Octavia’s end.

“Octavia,” Lexa swallowed the bite forcefully and chugged her milk down, “These are gross.”

“What, atleast I tried?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't focus much on Lexa/Clarke. But I'm not the type of writer to not develop my characters. Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

I really thought I could maybe write, go through this 19 credit hour semester, and work all at the same time. But, I can't... It's too hard. Since the last chapter update, I wrote a thousand words that seemed meaningless. It hit me today that I should've never started a story I couldn't finish before the summer ended. I won't be able to give you guys the story you want without it being half-assed. Therefore, I am going to stop writing until Christmas break comes around... I hate the decision but I feel like it's the right one... It's gonna suck because I feel like this story has so much potential and I owe it to you girls (and guys, Idk) since I put you all through so much waiting. I love writing Clexa and LOVE some basketball action (soccer too, played the sports throughout high school). I love the comments, they mean the world to me so thank you to those who took the time to tell me how they feel. Love y'all. But, these last few chapters just felt... off. They weren't good enough for me. It's like the story faded because I didn't give the chapters my all. That's how I see it. It's disappointing. 

 

Sorry,

 

Nora 

 

 


End file.
